RWBY: A new hope
by martinm95
Summary: Logan Lopus, an archangel that has been accused of a crime he did not commit, so he escapes to Remnant and runs into all kinds of crazy adventures with our gang at Beacon academy. Rated M for occasional violence, other than that I'm just paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, this is my first fanfiction so don't go too hard on me. Do note English is not my mother tongue, so pardon if I make mistakes.**

 **Anyway this is a RWBY fanfic that focuses on an OC character: Logan Lopus (or Agila for his archangel name), an archangel that has been accused of a crime he did not commit, so he escapes to Remnant and runs into all kinds of crazy adventures with our gang at Beacon academy. I do not own RWBY and its characters just my OCs, ownership goes to Rooster Teeth. Oh, one more thing: I will follow the canon RWBY storyline through this fanfic.**

 **Before we start, a little info about Logan and the concept of archangels:**

 **Archangels are an order of powerful angelic warriors in the realm of Paradise. Their sole purpose is to protect the realm and maintain order. In their normal form they look exactly like humans, save for their eye irises, which were rainbow colored. Along with their semblance, every archangel has a full control over a certain element. However their ability to use it is limited in their regular form, thus in order to use its full potential, archangels must first unleash their true form. While in this form their body will glow with the color of their respective element, will grow huge pure white angelic wings on their back and will summon powerful armor and weapon by their design that will remain with them until they revert back to regular form. Going into true archangel form takes a lot from the aura of the archangel, so they cannot stay like that for long. When an archangel dies, they're body will transform into a crystal, which then breaks into many pieces and is sent and scattered all over the world of Remnant. Those crystals are what human and faunus call today "dust".**

 **OC Logan Lopus (archangel name - Agila) – archangel of Lightning**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: 7'2" tall muscular boy with waist length straight blonde hair, which is usually tied in a bun. Clean shaven face with not one, not two, but tree large scars going through his left eye all the way down to his lower cheek. He doesn't wear anything on his upper body, showing of his ripped torso with Lichtenberg figure marks going from his neck and shoulders down to his lowest abs. Wears dark red-gold pants, platinum belt and greaves and leather boots. He also always wears sunglasses and a necklace that is composed of all kinds of gems and the archangel medal in the center: a platinum eagle with a flawless sapphire on the middle.**

 **In his true archangel form his hair changes from blonde to snow white and his wings are bigger than those of the other archangels. His armor composes of a v-shaped ninja vest with a piece of cloth going down his crotch, large boots, gauntlets and shoulder guards which are all sharp and spiky. The belt and necklace remains there. His armor is yellow with lightning design to it. It also includes a half backlava mask that covers his mouth and nose. It should also be noted that his hair is always loose while in true archangel form.**

 **Weapons: In normal form Logan does not use weapons, relying only on various martial arts and brawling techniques, his semblance and lightning bending powers.**

 **In true archangel form he uses a huge, extremely sharp dual scythe with lightning design called Zeus' bane.**

 **Semblance: Damage redirection. Logan can create a link with maximum 3 live forms for about 10 seconds. During this time all kinds of damage he takes will be redirected to the linked live forms. After using it once it takes 5 minutes to recharge. The link cannot be seen, so the only way to tell he is using it is that his forehead starts to glow with light.**

 **Archangel powers: Logan has the ability to conjure lightning through his body and use it mostly as projectiles or to enhance his attacks. While in true archangel form the power of his lighting attacks drastically increase and gains the ability to summon storms for devastating AOE attacks or to heal himself by making a lightning bolt hit him.**

 **Personality: Logan is cool-headed and confident with a good sense of humor and a tendency to refer to others by nicknames he comes up with rather than their real names. Even though he is mostly calm, he will lose his cool if even a feather of his wings gets damaged while in true archangel form.**

 **Now that we're done with the introductions, let's start the prologue.**

* * *

 **Lightning trailer**

' _I remember… I remember it all'_

Agila snapped his eyes open to see himself be escorted, or more like dragged like a lifeless corpse by two angel legionaries through a dark hall. He looked down on his hands to find out that he had a suppressor wristband, a device used to suppress the archangels powers. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into his memories once more.

' _I remember Mindus'_ _face. His cold lifeless face and expression of fear as his body was slowly crystalized._

They came to a gate, which led outside.

Once they moved outside Agila opened his eyes once more to see himself in the middle of the city square, the place where executions are normally carried out, with a huge audience watch. In front of him stood a man with long raven hair and a goatee beard. It was Argus, the archangel of Water and Ice. On his left stood a girl with long blonde-red hair and a blindfold on her eyes. She was Cilen, the archangel of Fire. On his right stood a guy, same age as Agila, with blue colored curly hair. He was Demus, the new archangel of Wind.

Argus kept his eyes fixed on Agila for a minute, then turned to the audience "Today we witness the execution of a traitor and a murderer. Today we shall avenge our fallen comrade, Mindus, the previous archangel of Wind by punishing Agila for his crimes".

"Pfff, what a load of bullcrap. Seems like power not only made you more arrogant, but dumber too" Said Agila between laughs, unbothered by the fact that his death is imminent. Argus glared daggers at Agila, before turning to his companions and ordering something the Lightning archangel couldn't understand. They then walked off while Argus approached Agila.

"You better watch your tongue with me…" Argus started but was cut off.

"Or what, you gonna kill me, I'm going to die anyway so I don't care. You were there when Mindus was found dead, you saw his wounds and how they were covered by a weird dark mist. If you can't realize that no lightning can do that then I seriously question your position as head of the order. I've known Mindus my entire life, he was a great mentor and friend to me. Do you really think I would do something like that to him. But you place the blame on me solely on the fact that I was there when he was found and are too lazy to do further investigation."

Argus grew furious, but said nothing. Instead he turned his attention to Demus, who was approaching with a large executioner hammer.

"Sir, I got the weapon"

"Change of plans" Argus said with large amount of venom in his voice as he grabbed the hammer "I will dispose of the trash myself."

"Come on now fellas, I don't have all day" Agila said, earning back Argus' attention.

The chief archangel raised the hammer high, ready to squash the 'traitor's' head, but before he could bring it down, a large shadowy blur flew past him, slicing his hand off. Argus roared in pain as he was then kicked in the ribs by said blur and flew into the crowd. The blur then cleared and in front of Agila stood a mysterious cloaked figure with two Sai weapons in its hands. The figure then immediately turned around and sliced of the suppressor wristband on Agila's hand.

The angel legionaries that were dragging the 'traitor' earlier moved in to kill the duo, but both their attacks were blocked by Agila, who then smashed their heads together, killing them. The Lightning archangel then turned around, only to find that the figure was gone. He gave a sigh while pumping lightning energy into his legs for increased mobility. He then made a large jump, landing onto a wall and started literally running up it while avoiding the beams that were being shot at his direction.

' _crap… I gotta get out of here. But where do I go'_ His thoughts were interrupted by shadowy carved words on a wall that read 'go to the top of the tower' ' _Hm, I don't know'_ his thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of an army giving chase after him ' _dang, gotta lose them'._

Agila continued running from rooftop to rooftop with an army of legionaries, led by Demus after him until he saw the tower in front of him.

' _Just gotta make that jump and wallrun to the top'._ It didn't go as planned though, since as soon as he landed on the wall, a beam a lot bigger than the rest hit the wall, causing it to collapse and Agila dropped on the ground where he was quickly intercepted by three legionaries.

' _Ok then, semblance time'_. Agila activated his semblance and created a link with all three legionaries. As soon as they took a shot at his body, they dropped dead.

"Sleeping on the job! Seriously!" Agila joked as he ran into the building to hide. He slid under a desk and waited. A large number of legionaries came in, but Demus was not with them. One of them approached the desk and Agila grew nervous. However, before he could bend over, another legionnaire stopped him "Were heading outside". They left the building.

' _Huh, why did they just leave. I highly doubt it's because they lost interest in me. I got a really bad feeling about this.'_ Agila shook his head ' _no time for that, I gotta get to my destination'._

After a couple of minutes he got to the roof, but unfortunately it was swarming with legionaries. ' _Well, guess there's no fleeing from this one'_. Agila closed his eyes and focused his energy in his body. His body began to glow with lightning, his hair, which was now loose, changing from blonde to pure white and huge white wings emerged from his back. The legionaries took aim, but before they could shoot, the zone around the 'traitor' exploded with electricity, knocking everyone back. When the smoke cleared, they were up against the archangel of Lightning in his true form, holding Zeus' bane.

"You're messing with the wrong archangel, knuckleheads". Agila dashed forward with speed equal to that of sound and slashed four legionaries with one attack, cutting them all in two pieces. The rest immediately fired their beams. Agila raised an electrical barrier, blocking the beams and then pushed it towards the attackers, catching three and killing them. Seeing that beams will not benefit them, the legionaries pulled out swords and halberds and charged. Agila smirked behind his mask and did a slash motion with his scythe, sending an electrical wave, which caught and killed five. The first two that closed into melee range, thrusted their blades forward. Agila blocked them both and slashed twice, cutting their legs clean off and decapitating them. Another legionnaire jumped and did a vertical slash, which the 'traitor' dodged by doing several backflips. That bought the others enough time to surround him, but he just smirked again. Agila slammed Zeus' bane on the ground, sending electricity around him, knocking the attackers back and raised his hand, summoning a lightning storm. Seeing this, the rest of the legionaries decided to flee, but the archangel wouldn't let that and with a quick motion of his hand, lightning bolts started raining onto of the terrified legionaries, leaving nothing but waste, death and destruction in their path. ' _it's a good thing that tower was built to withstand even the most devastating archangel powers, or it would be in ruins by now.'_

' _Ok, now wha-'_ he felt something slam into the back of his head and was send flying, but quickly recovered and stopped himself to look at the attacker. It was Demus with Cilen next to him. Both in their true archangel forms. Demus had a large battle axe while Cilen was armed with twin curved swords. ' _Damn, I ain't got time for this'._ Demus was the first to attack. Agila blocked the attack, but got kicked by Cilen, which broke his guard and got hit by Demus. He quickly recovered and tried an attack, which was dodged by the duo.

The duo charged again, but this time Agila managed to dodge and counterattacked with a punch, knocking Cilen back a few miles. Demus used a wind push to knock the 'traitor' off his feet and followed with a vertical slash, but Agila dodged and hit Demus with lightning bolt. He was however hit himself by a fireball from Cilen.

Now it was Cilen's turn to attack, but Agila managed to recover fast enough, blocked the blades and counterattacked , forcing Cilen to backflip away. Before she could finish the backflip, a lightning bolt landed behind her, sending her flying towards Agila, who landed a powerful kick on her chin. Demus used the wind to push himself into a powerful charge towards Agila. Even though the 'traitor' managed to block the attack, the force behind it was so powerful it knocked him down and gave the duo an opening which they gladly took. Agila felt both their weapons strike his body and ended up a few more miles away.

' _Dammit I can't keep this up. Maybe I should have left those pathetic lapdogs escape and not use so much energy in the lightning barrage'._ The duo were already charging up their finisher attacks. However, before they could finish the job, a shadow blur appeared again and send a barrage of fast slashes. Demus somehow managed to dodge the first slash, it hitting the ground next to him instead, but were both quickly overwhelmed and pushed back, wounded. The blur faded and revealed the cloaked figure again, but this time it had wings. ' _Huh it,… it's an archangel. Of course it would be'_ thought Agila. The duo decided to use their combined strength to create a fire whirlwind. Agila, now regained some of his strength, casted another lightning barrier to protect himself while the figure just vanished. When the whirlwind was over, the mysterious archangel appeared right in front of them and continued his ruthless assault. Now prepared, Demus and Cilen managed to block/evade most of the attacks, but were still severely damaged due to the weapons the figure was using being more deadlier than anything they ever faced. Seeing that the odds are against them, Demus decided not to take any chances and made a 'screw this, let's get out of here' gesture with his hand. The figure watched with his back turned to Agila as they fled.

' _uh… what's going on here'_ Agila looked at the mark that was left on the roof after the figure's unsuccessful attack against Demus. It was covered in familiar dark mist. ' _Wow, that looks exactly like the wounds Mindus had. Wait, WHAT.'_ He walked closer to take a better look and when his suspicions were proven true, his mind was filled with depression and anger as his gaze averted to the cloaked archangel.

"Y-you… i-it was you" The figure gave a disturbing chuckle as he started to turn around "So you know" He said as he took his cloak of to reveal himself. It was a dark skinned young-looking man with long grey hair, some amount of beard and black demonic looking armor. He was the only archangel, whose true archangel armor did not include a headpiece. Just his appearance screamed 'sadistic bastard' and his menacing grin didn't help. "Yes Agila, I am the one who took your mentor's life. It was a show watching the old man struggle, heheh, unfortunately he didn't last long. Oh and by the way my name is Belin and I am the archangel of shadow." The figure spoke with creepy demonic voice. Agila didn't respond as he continued glaring at Belin.

"Perhaps I should thank you. You granted me the chance to get rid of that pathetic loser they call chief of the archangels. But now that I have no further use of you, why not add another weak archangel to my kills spree while I'm at it". As he finished he immediately charged with great speed, his attack directed towards his opponents head. Agila dodged by a near miss. Belin send another set of attacks, Agila doing his best to block but got hit on the side of his waist, leaving a deep wound. Agila clenched his teeth in pain and anger. This continued for a while with the lightning archangel losing badly, until Belin made a mistake. Agila quickly exploited it, landing a wide cut on Belin's chest and kicked him away, but to his surprise all that did was widen the grin on the murderers face. Wasting no time, Agila summoned a lightning bolt, only to have the shadow archangel vanish once more. He felt great pain as an object pierced his chest. Looking down he saw it was Belin's sai.

"You're more skilled than the rest, I'll give you that." said Belin, pulling out the sai, preparing for a decapitation. Agila backflipped away from the attack, but not before a feather from his left wing made contact with the sai.

' _Damn, he is way too fast and those things hurt like a biiiiiiiii-'_ his thoughts died down when he saw the feather fall on the ground. Agila lowered his head, his entire body started to tremble and he clenched his fists so hard blood started dripping from them. Those actions caused Belin's grin to vanish.

"Damn you…" Agila said quietly, head still lowered. Belin backed away, getting into a defensive stance. "DAMN YOU TO HELL" Agila snapped in pure extreme rage as he exploded in powerful electric waves, which even the shadow archangel couldn't defend himself against and was knocked back with great force. At this moment Belin felt something, something he hasn't felt for many years, fear. Agila lunged forward with speed, rivaling that of light and send a barrage of fast and powerful attacks. The shadow archangel couldn't hold him of as Agila was three times faster and more powerful than he was a minute ago.

Belin staggered onto his knees while Agila flew upwards and focused his energy for one last attack, too furious to care about using too much of it. He then flew towards the roof like huge bullet with electricity surrounding it. Belin tried to teleport out of the way but was still caught in the blast as the lighting archangel collided with the roof. The force was so powerful, a piece of the tower collapsed.

The archangels were now back to their regular forms and were glaring at each other, one too tired and the other too weakened to do anything. As Agila got up on his feet, weird blue aura suddenly surrounded him. "What the hell, what is tha-AAAARRGHH." Sudden pain surged through his body, causing him to collapse on the ground. Belin's eyes widened 'What is this? did I do that?... Eh whatever, let's just finish the job.' He got up on his knees and approached the unconscious archangel, who was still surrounded by the aura. He readied himself for a finisher, but before he could carry it out, Agila just vanished in thin air.

* * *

 **Ok, the prologue is down. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A new world**

' _Huh,… what happened? Am I… dead? I don't feel pain so I might, oh wait no… it feels like something just slammed onto my face and is now… clawing on it? What? Are those… feathers bruising on my lips.'_ The archangel snapped his eyes open and noticed he was falling and had a small black bird on his face. "Gah, get off me" He pulled the bird off "Well at least I still have my shades. Where am I?" He looked down to see he was falling towards something like a castle and was aiming towards the top of a tower with a huge window. "Aw, this is gonna suck and my aura is too low to be able to unleash my true form and fly away." He quickly tied his hair in a bun and pumped electricity into his hands and legs, attempting to glide away. However, all that did was slow him down, and even then, only enough for him to survive and not avoid collateral damage.

Headmaster Ozpin was overall having a good day. He just found the niece of Qrow, messing with some thugs and the famous criminal Roman Torchwick and accepted her into beacon even though she was only 15 years old. Now he was standing in front of his huge window and was admiring the view. That is until he saw what looked like a person falling from the sky, right towards the window. Ozpin quickly rolled out of the way as the person broke through the window and tore right through half of his desk before stopping with his back on the ground.

' _Dammit, I'll be having a muscle trauma for days. Where did I end up?'_ The archangel though as he got on his legs and stumbled towards the still intact part of the desk, vision too blurry to notice Ozpin. He grunted in pain and fell on his knees and hands. On the bright side, his vision cleared out enough to see.

The archangel shoot his hand towards the desk, hoping to grab onto it and push himself up, but grabbed a cylindered object instead. It was a mug with black liquid inside it. _'What is this? Hot chocolate?'_ He took a sip from the liquid but immediately spit it out on the floor _'Ugh, who the hell drinks that?'_

He heard the elevator on the other side of the room open and saw a blonde green-eyed woman with glasses and a riding crop walk in. At first her expression was shocked at the mess and unknown person in the room, then changed to pissed.

"WHAT IN DUST HAPPENED HERE? WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded. The intruder stood up and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a man in green with a scarf. "Calm down, Glynda" He then turned to the intruder "Greetings, young man. Would you be so kind to hand me my mug back?" he compiled and gave the mug. "Thank you. Now, take a seat."

"Sorry about the desk and window." Said the archangel.

"It's no problem. I was thinking about getting a new desk anyway." Said the man.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Beacon Academy. The most prestigious academy in the kingdom of Vale."

' _I guess that means I'm no longer in Paradise'_ he looked at the man _'well, he doesn't look surpri-, oh that's right. They don't know I'm an archangel since they can't see my eyes through my shades. I should probably keep it like that.'_ "I take it you are the head of this, academy."

"Excellent observation. Yes, my name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Here students train to become huntsman and huntresses to protect the kingdom and it's people from the creatures of Grimm and other threats, such as the White Fang." Ozpin said.

' _I guess those hunters and huntresses don't sound much different than the archangel order.'_

"What is your name, young man?" asked Ozpin.

' _Ok, gotta think of a name. Hm, how about'_ "Logan. Logan Lopus"

"And where did you come from?"

"I don't really know. At one point I was fighting someone and suddenly I was teleported right over your building. I figure the guy's semblance was about teleportation or something." Logan didn't lie, but didn't tell the whole truth either.

"I see." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Well, I had a mentor, who trained me to fight my entire life. He just passed away though."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ozpin sipped again "One more thing, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Ozpin smiled. Glynda saw this and sighed. "Here we go again" she muttered.

"Well then, how would you like to join Beacon Academy?" Ozpin offered while sipping again. _'God, how much of that stuff is in there?'_ Logan wondered. Glynda, who's been so far idle to the conversation, decided to interject "Ozpin, we don't even know how he fights or if he's ready for that level of combat."

"Don't worry, Glynda. I know potential when I see it."

"Well, I got nothing else to do, so I guess I accept that offer. But now I need to go find a place to stay and rest. I'm exhausted." Said Logan as he began moving towards the elevator, but stopped. ' _Wait a sec, they probably have different currency here.'_ He cursed under his breath.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Lupos" Ozpin said "I have assigned you a temporary dorm for the night. Make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow will arrive the freshmen. The day after that is the initiation. Your combat skills will be put to the test then. Glynda here will show you the way to the dorm. Oh, and Mr. Lupos."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Beacon academy."

"Thank you." He then followed Glynda to the elevator.

The trip to the dorm was silent with Logan admiring the interior of the academy. He then looked at Glynda. ' _What kind of a cape is that? It looks really funny.'_ "Umm, excuse me" Logan started. Glynda turned around to face him. "I… um… Never really got your name. I mean the headmaster did call you Glynda but…" Glynda readjusted her glasses "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." _'Wow, her name is even weirder than her cape. Whats next, she can shoot violet homing bolts from her crop?'_ Logan though as he raised his fist in her direction. Glynda looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Blonde bro fist" Was all logan said. She rolled her eyes, but accepted the bro fist.

"So what is your position in this academy?" Logan asked as they moved again.

"I am the combat instructor. I'll be leading your combat classes. And I'm in charge of the arena. When someone wants to fight in it they must first ask for my permission."

' _Oh this will be interesting.'_ Logan though.

"Anyway, were here. This will be your room for the night." Glynda opened the door to the dorm. It had a bathroom, four beds, some desks and a locker.

"Why four beds? Just curious." Asked Logan.

"Normally, students are assigned into teams of four for the rest of their time at Beacon and they will all share the same dorm." Glynda explained. "Now make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow afternoon will arrive the freshmen" Glynda left.

Logan immediately slipped out of his boots, undid his belt and jumped into one of the beds.

' _Hm, the beds ain't bad.'_ Logan relaxed _'So, a team of four. What if there's an odd number of students? Eh whatever.'_ Logan drifted into sleep.

-next day morning-

Logan was woken up by a knock on the door. "Come on in" he said. Glynda came in.

"Good morning Mr. Lopus. I have been instructed to show you the way to the cafeteria so you can have breakfast." She said.

"Okay sweet, but first I have to take a bath."

"You can take a shower, the bathroom is just over here."

"Ok then" Logan took his pants off, revealing his underwear in front of Glynda. Her whole face turned red.

"Uhh, you okay professor? Your face looks really red." Logan asked with concern.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Glynda snapped.

"I'm undressing to take a shower." Logan casually said.

"IN FRONT OF ME?"

"So?" Logan was confused.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Why should I be ashamed of my body?" He was even more confused.

"UGH, JUST GET IN THERE."

"Okay, I'm going. Jesus professor." Logan walked inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Glynda took a moment to calm down and moved towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside, Mr. Lopus" She moved her hand towards the knob, but stopped when she heard Logan call her.

"Is there a problem" she asked.

"I can't figure out how the damn thing works"

Glynda sighed " Put a towel on, I'm coming in." After a couple of seconds she came in. Logan was leaning his elbow on a wall, his hair no loose from the bun. She felt herself staring at it. _'It's so long and shiny. What kind of hair gel does he use.'_ She though. "Umm, professor? You alright?" Glynda regained herself and walked towards the shower "Here, I'll show you how it works."

After taking a shower Logan followed Glynda down the hall, while she was scolding him for his previous actions. "I don't know where you come from, but here people don't show themselves in public in their underwear. It is bad enough that you are walking around topless. I'll let this one slide, but don't let it happen again." She finished. "Sure thing, professor." Logan said.

When they reached the cafeteria, Glynda walked away as Logan entered _. 'Wow, this place is pretty big.'_ Logan though as he went to get some food. And by some I mean enough to feed ten starving people. Satisfied with the amount of food, he walked over to an empty table and sat down, ready to feast.

"Hey there, handsome." A voice came from his right. Logan looked at the direction to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, sunglasses and a beret. "Haven't seen you around here." She spoke again.

"Uh, yeah that's because it's my first day."

"So a freshman, eh? Aren't they supposed to be arriving here later that afternoon?"

"Yeah, I just… arrived earlier. It's a rather long story. By the way name's Logan Lopus."

"Coco Adel" Coco said as she sat near him and looked at the pile of food. "That's a lot of food. You sure you gonna eat all of that?" Logan just smirked in response and started devouring the food like a eating contestant on adrenaline rush. Coco was staring with her jaw dropped, watching the food vanish before her eyes at a shocking pace. After a while there was nothing left.

"Dude, I'm not sure what to make out of that." Coco finally said after a couple more minutes staring at the empty plates.

"I would have gotten more, but they won't let me. Something about leaving for the other students." Logan added.

"Where does it even go. All I see is muscles and no fat."

"Well, I have very high metabolism and work out a lot."

"Anyway, you seem like the kind of guy that would like a fashion advice. I mean you're not even wearing anything on your chest, except this very shiny and fancy necklace, that looks like something a millionaire would wear. Where did you even get that?"

"My mentor gave it to me. He never really told me where he got it from."

"Nice. Here's my number." Coco handed him a small paper with numbers on it. "Whenever you're free, you can call me to go shopping. I know all the best places for clothing."

Then another girl came around. She had a long brown hair, brown eyes and had what looked like rabbit ears sticking out of her hair. She looked at Logan and blushed, quickly turning to Coco.

"Coco, something just came up. We need to go, now." She said. Coco gave a light groan and turned to Logan. "Till next time, cutie." She lowered her shades to give him a wink and walked away with her friend. Logan was still staring at the rabbit-eared girl, till they left the cafeteria. ' _Were those… rabbit ears? Am I seeing things now?'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and left the cafeteria.

A few hours later it was time for the freshman to arrive. Logan decided to go out and watch them. A large aircraft landed on the pad and the first one to come out was a blonde guy, who quickly ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up. After him came out a large number of… black silhouettes. ' _Wow, what's with all the black people? I'm no racist, but damn.'_ Logan though as he then saw what looked like a tiny floating girl with hearts hovering around her hair next to a blonde girl with lilac eyes and revealing clothing. _'And now a… floating midget. What the hell is going on here? You know what, I'll try meditating, see if that helps clear my mind.'_ And so he did. He sat down and closed his eyes, reaching out to Paradise with his mind. It was immediately filled with peace and tranquility as he ignored everything that was happening around him, even that one explosion not far away. That was short lived though as something slammed into his head and fell on his lap. It was a jar with red liquid inside it and a snowflake symbol on the side. ' _The heck is this?'_ Logan picked up the jar, opened it and took a sip from the liquid, immediately spitting it out. ' _That's even worse than whatever headmaster was drinking. It tastes like dead things.'_ He took another look at it ' _It's probably drugs by the looks of it.'_

Logan looked around and saw three girls having an argument. One was dressed in black and red skirt, had a red cape, short dark red hair, silver eyes and looked younger than the rest. The second wore a white skirt and white jacked that looked red on the inside, had white hair, tied in a side ponytail, light blue eyes and looked pissed. The third wore mostly black with a hint of purple on her boots, had a raven-colored wavy hair, amber eyes, a black bow on her hair and a 'do I look like I give a damn' expression on her face. He also noticed a bunch of suitcases next to the white haired girl, one of them opened and was filled with jars, similar to the one he was holding. ' _Hm, it must be hers.'_

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" The bow wearing girl said.

"Finally, some recognition." The white haired girl called Weiss Schnee said.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Bow girl added.

"What… The nerve of…" Weiss began but was cut off

"Oi, Snowflake!" A voice called out. The girls looked at the direction of the voice to see a tall buff blonde guy approach them with a jar in his hand. They all blushed. Weiss was staring at his necklace. ' _Wow, he must be insanely rich.'_ She thought. "You dropped yer drugs." He said as he handed her the jar. "WHA… how dare…" Weiss looked at his direction again to yell at him, only to find that he was no longer there. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen.

Logan arrived at the opening assembly and approached Ozpin and Glynda.

"Are we ready for the opening?" he asked.

"Not yet, were missing two students." Glynda answered.

"Well, the place is huge. I'm surprised only two of them got lost."

As he said that the silver-eyed girl from before came in, followed by the blonde guy who threw up before.

"Alright, everyone's here. Just give me a couple of minutes." Ozpin said. Logan looked over the crowd. ' _Well, at least there ain't no pitch black people and floating midgets anymore. I guess I really needed that meditation.'_ He then noticed another argument, this time the third girl was the blonde from earlier. Snowflake was shoving a pamphlet about something called dust into Silver eyes' face while spilling words out of her mouth faster than a machinegun. ' _Seriously, who even reads these.'_ Blonde suggested they should start anew.

"Good idea sis. Ahem, hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." Ruby introduced herself.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, ad try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like, naked blonde brute over there." Weiss said in heavy sarcasm while pointing at Logan. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, really?"

"No."

"Wait, you guys know that guy?" Ruby's sister asked.

"Not really. He and another girl saw what happened but he just… vanished in thin air before we could say anything."

"Let's introduce ourselves after the speech. He seems to be packing some serious good looks. Just look at those scars, rawr."

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed, somewhat embarrassed.

Logan then noticed that a bunch of girls were looking at him, some blushing, others with hunger in their eyes. Guys were also staring at him with jeaulosity. He grew nervous. ' _They can't possibly know, can they?'_. Luckily Ozpin was ready and approached the microphone.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy…"

Logan gave a whistle. Glynda shot him with a glare. "Oh right, sorry" He whispered and let Ozpin continue.

"… in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will fee you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and walked off. Glynda took his place. "You will gather around the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready." She also walked off. Logan decided to say something, but unlike the professors, he grabbed the microphone and lifted it to his mouth, while walking around with it. "And just remember kids. Drugs'er bad, mkay? Yeah I'm talking about you, Snowflake." He said, pointing at Weiss.

"You do drugs?" Asked Yang.

"What? No. How dare you, you imbecile." She yelled at Logan. He just gave her a smug smile, dropped the microphone and walked off.

A while later Logan walked towards the ballroom, his hair now loose from the bun. ' _Finally, found it. The headmaster should really put maps around for our convenience.'_ As soon as he walked in, he felt people staring at him again. This time some girls were also jealous that a guy has longer hair then they do. He ignored the stares and walked towards an empty spot. On the way he walked past yet another argument, this time with all four girls. ' _Again, for god's sake. How long are they going to be at it.'_ As soon as he finished his though, the bow wearing girl lifted the candle beside her and blew it off, leaving the room almost completely dark. Logan heard a lot of voices saying "I can't see anything." "What did I trip on?" "Ach, who touched me?" and felt someone jump into his right hand. He quickly used his free hand to pull out a small candle and lit it, using electricity sparks from his fingers. It was Ruby. She looked at him and blushed madly, but he just smiled.

"You got pretty eyes." He complimented. Ruby's face got even redder than her cloak as she jumped off him.

"Umm… t-thanks… I-I guess." She said nervously.

Logan's smile faded and his face shifted to a look of annoyance and frustration. The girls looked at each other nervously.

"Anyway, what's with all the damn racket." He scolded them. "we have gathered here to sleep and rest for the initiation tomorrow, not argue like married couples. What if you're paired up together tomorrow, will you unite and protect the people like true huntresses, or will you rather continue bickering among each other till the grimm pick you off one by one." He finished and calmed down. During his time in Paradise, he has seen a fair amount on future teammates argue with each other and it usually ended very badly. The girls looked down.

"Girls, he's right. We should look after each other like fellow colleagues." Ruby finally said.

"Yeah. By the way I'm Yang Xiao Long, this is Ruby, my younger sister, the quiet girl with the book is Blake and…"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." Weiss didn't let Yang introduce her, since who knows what she might say about her.

"Hairless of the what?" Logan asked, clearly confused. In Paradise they didn't refer to people, who inherit companies and estates as 'heirs'.

"You never heard of the Shcnee dust company?" Weiss asked, ignoring the first part of his question.

"Can't say I have." He then turned to the sisters "You two look nothing alike. How are you sisters?"

"We had different mothers." Ruby answered

"Okay then, names Logan Lopus." Logan raised his fist towards Yang. "blonde bro fist!"

"Nice!" Yang said as they bumped fists.

"See ya tomorrow." Logan started walking off but stopped and started sniffing the air. "You guys smell that? It smells like a cat." Blake tensed up. "… smells delicious." The girls were staring at him wide-eyed. Blake was shaking.

"What's the matter" He asked.

"N-nothing" they said in union.

"Good luck tomorrow." He walked of. ' _my nose is probably playing tricks with me again'_ he thought, laying down and drifting into sleep.

* * *

 **Ok, another chapter down. Like before, review and tell me what you think. Pairings are undecided at the moment**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, the previous chapter should have been chapter one, silly me. Anyway, I decided to give description on my other OCs at the start of some chapters. First up is Cilen**

 **OC: Cilen – the archangel of fire**

 **Age: 20**

 **Appearance: 6'7'' tall busty blind girl with messy blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with side swept bangs. She wears a blindfold, a yellow-red fitting mini dress and has inferno tattoo covering her entire left arm. She also wears platinum high heels, diamond rings on each of her pinky fingers and ruby earrings.**

 **In true archangel form her armor consists of a strapless corset and the lower body armor is made in a way to resemble a garter belt, tied to light knee pads that reach down to her platinum high heels, which are still there. It includes light armored bladed fingerless gloves, which cover her entire forearms. Her face is covered with a mask, similar to Agila's/Logan's, but armored and longer to cover her eyes. The corset has many ruby gems all around it, with the biggest one being between her chest.**

 **Weapons: In true archangel form Cilen uses twin long swords/whips that resemble the darka prime from Warframe. They're called blazing inferno.**

 **Semblance: Camouflage – Cilen is able to become transparent, blending in the environment. She can stay like that for forever as long as she moves slowly and does't do any fast sudden movements.**

 **Archangel Powers: Cilen can conjure flames through her body and use various offensive and defensive fire attacks. In true archangel form she has the ability to cause lava eruptions form the ground (no, not like Cinder's ground explosions thingies, here lava literally erupts from the ground).**

 **Personality: Cilen is overly serious and appears to lack any emotion. This is because she never lets her emotions show on her stoic face. She doesn't talk much and is rather shy around guys. However, during battle, she is known to be cold, merciless and have no issue with killing. She also hates retreating from battles. Another thing to note is her very high pain tolerance, which makes it seem like she feels no pain most of the time.**

 **Bio: Cilen along with Agila, her childhood friend, was an apprentice to Mindus. She would sometimes help teach Agila to fight and interact without using his eyes and relying on his other senses. Over time she developed romantic affection towards the Lightning archangel, but would still put her duties and position in the order far before her feelings. For this reason she refused to follow Agila when he backed down from the order.**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

 **Chapter 3: Memories and Preparations**

* * *

 _It was raining. A short hooded figure moved through the rain towards a temple. When it reached the temple and entered it, it dropped the hood, revealing to be young Agila, holding onto a huge unique, but old looking greatsword. He carefully studied the weapon 'why would Mindus want this thing, it looks like an antique.' He though as he shrugged and headed towards the main training room. The training room was huge and was outfitted with technology to be able to mimic any environment. There he was, Mindus, sitting on the center of the arena meditating._

" _Come" he said as soon as the young archangel closed the door behind him. Agila approached his mentor and sat across from him, gesturing him to take the weapon. Mindus opened his eyes and smiled. "I see that you brought me the weapon I asked for. Good work, my apprentice."_

" _Thank you, sir. But may I ask why you wanted this weapon? It doesn't look like much to me." Asked Agila._

" _This weapon belonged to a legendary archangel. A hero, who managed to defeat the worst enemy the order has faced so far – the terror known as Armageddon, and ended his destruction streak . He was also one of the very few, who managed to achieve level 2 true archangel form."_

 _Agila was listening with excitement. "Level 2 true archangel, what is this about?" he asked._

" _Sometimes, an archangels powers will continue developing beyond true archangel. If they develop enough, they unlock level 2 of true archangel form. Those using this form are distinguished by being twice the size they normally are and having an additional set of wings right under their original ones. In this form, the archangels powers are greatly improved, reaching to the point to be able to obliterate entire cities and mountains. However, very few have ever managed to reach level 2 and we haven't had any in over a century. There were also believes there to be a level 3 form, however that remains to be seen."_

" _Sweet, what can you tell me about the Arma-whatever thing?"_

" _Armageddon is an immortal monster with immense power. It's sole purpose was to cause chaos and destruction. Nothing much else is known about it, I'm afraid." Mindus explained "Now, why don't you go get some dinner. The rain has stopped and I can feel Cilen is waiting for you outside the room." He walked off with the greatsword in hand._

" _Thank you sir" Agila thanked as he left to meet his friend outside. "Hi there. Let's go grab some food. I'm starving." Cilen shyly nodded and they left the temple._

* * *

Sunlight lid the room as everyone started awakening. Some were excited for today's initiation, others were nervous, but overall were looking forward to it. That however cannot be said about a certain archangel, who was not exactly a morning person. Why is that? Well, let's just say that having a very long hair has a big downside: morning hair. To say his hair was a mess now would be an understatement. It was jumbled, pointing everywhere and covering his eyes. ' _Good thing I bring my special shampoo with me everywhere I go.'_ Logan though as he rose up in a sitting position.

"Hey Ren look, a Super Saiyan 3" he heard a loud hyperactive feminine voice. Logan gripped the hair, covering his eyes and pulled it aside, only to come face to face, or more like eye to eye with two turquoise orbs, which were staring into his soul.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING" The owner of said orbs suddenly shouted into his face, causing him to jump back and slam the back of his head into the wall, slightly cracking it (yep, his sleeping bag was positioned next to a wall).

"ooooohhh" the hyperactive girl started circling around him. "Who are you? Whats your name? Can I touch your hair? Why do you sleep with shades on? Can I try them on?" She didn't let him answer any of the questions and immediately snatched his glasses and put them on. Thankfully, Logan was fast enough to shut his eyes so she didn't notice.

"Top secret agent Hammertime reporting for duty, sir." The girl said, trying to sound serious, while facing a guy.

"Nora, what did I tell you about startling random strangers?" The guy asked.

"That it's funny?"

"Well, … yeah, but… not for them." He turned to Logan and saw he had his eyes closed. "Nora, give him his sunglasses back. He might be blind."

"oooooohhh" she turned to Logan and started circling him again. "You're blind? How does it feel like? Do you have super hearing like in the movies?"

Logan grabbed his shades back and put them on "Relax, I ain't blind. I just have a little… condition. I can't keep my eyes open without the shades as I risk to really lose my sight if I do." He lied. Now with his glasses back he could take a good look at the pair. The girl had an orange colored short hair and was dressed in a weird black-white vest and a pink skirt. The guy had black hair with a magenta colored streak on the left side, same color as his eyes and was dressed in green long-sleeved tailcoat "I'm Logan Lopus by the way."

"I'm Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie." Magenta introduced.

"Mind I join you guys for a bit. I still don't know where the bathrooms are and I gotta fix my hair."

"Sure, if you have the sanity that is."

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked, but his question was answered by Nora.

"So Ren, where were we? Aah yes…" She started rambling on about how she and Ren were childhood friends and ways for them to become teammates during the initiation. Logan watched her go at it with a horrified expression on his face. ' _She'll stop soon, right? I mean it can't be that bad.'_ Oh how wrong he was.

-an hour later-

They were at the bathroom and Nora has yet to shut up. Ren was brushing his teeth while Logan was washing his hair. He used a special shampoo, made by himself only of the best ingredients found in the realm of Paradise. It is used to clean his hair and make it shine bright like the sun. ' _I gotta see if I can find the same stuff in this world, so that I can make more.'_

-a little while later-

They were in the cafeteria. Nora was still talking her guts out even while having a pancake stuffed in her mouth. Logan was lying face first on the table with a huge pile of empty dishes next to him. He rose up, only to give Ren a very sympathetic look, to which Ren shrugged in response.

-a while later… again-

They were now in the locker room. Ren was checking his weird pistols, while Nora was still trying to figure out a plan to ensure them becoming partners. Logan was sitting on a bench and watching them, since he didn't have anything to put in a locker.

"Can you imitate a sloth, Ren?" Nora asked.

"Nora" Ren finally said after being silent for a couple of hours straight.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"No, but I can show you guys how to imitate a seal, if you're interested." Logan joined the conversation.

"Oh really? Show me!" Nora said with excitement in her voice. He cleared his throat and made a couple of seal sounds. "Aww, it's so cute. Ren, we'll do this and we will be together in no time. But not together-together, heheh." They both waved goodbye to Logan and walked away, passing through a familiar pair of sisters.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Said Ruby while checking her locker.

"Oh, who knows. Though I'm more interested in what that noise was. It sounded like a seal or something." Yang answered. "Anyway, you seem overly chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby took her weapon from the locker and hugged it tightly.

"You may kiss the bride" Logan suddenly came behind her, startling her.

"AAAHH, LOGAN where did you come from?" Ruby yelled.

"Well, you see" he scratched his nape. "when mommy and daddy love each other very very much, they…"

"LOGAN" Ruby exclaimed while blushing madly.

"Relax Silver Eyes, it was a joke." Logan chuckled and brushed hair off his face . "Anyway, how are you girls feeling today." The girls didn't answer as they looked entranced for some reason. "Huh, what's wrong? Is there something on my face? Is it a spider? Get it off."

"Y-Your hair. It's so shiny." Ruby spoke.

"Yeah, Logan. How do you even do that?" Yang asked.

"Oh, that… Well, it's a little secret of mine."

"Aww, cmon. Tell me your secret." Yang pleaded.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." Logan refused. Seeing that pleads will get her nowhere, Yang decided a move seductive approach.

"Maybe you will tell me if we have a little fun together." Yang approached him and started caressing his chest. Logan only narrowed his eyes.

"Nice one, but those won't work on me." Yang pouted.

"Hey, Logan. Can I see your weapons?" Ruby desperately tried to change the subject, feeling embarrassed and a bit jealous.

"You're looking at them." Logan raised his hands.

"Where? I don't see them?"

"Here, silly" He raised his left fist "this is Mr. Inyoface" He kissed it and raised his other fist "and this is Mrs. Inyonutts" He kissed that one too.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you will fight grimm barehanded."

"Yeah. Nothing more satisfying then feeling the bones of your enemy get crushed under your fist."

"You got that right." Yang said as they fistbumped. "Okay, back to our previous conversation. You're not the only one going through initiation, Ruby. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad." Ruby put Sweetheart back in the locker. ' _Why did she take it out if she's only gonna put it back in'_ Logan wondered. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"Ooooh, we got a badass over here." Logan said.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked, ignoring Logan.

"Uhh… I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something…" Ruby started feeling nervous.

"Maybe you should try and being on someone else's team."

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Logan commented.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" Yang tried to explain but got interrupted by angry Ruby, who got in her face.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

' _This doesn't look good'_ the archangel though and decided to interject. He came closer to Ruby, wrapped one hand around her and gave her a tight hug. "Aw, don't worry Silver Eyes. If it will make you feel better, I would like to be in a team with you."

"Thanks… but… please… let go." Ruby pleaded, attempting to escape his grip.

"Oh, sorry bout that."

"Don't get me wrong sis. I would like to be paired with you. I just thought it would help you break out of your shell." Yang tried to assure her sister, but that only made her angrier.

"WHAT THE… I DON'T NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL. THAT'S ABSOLUTELY..." she was interrupted by blonde vomit king walking past them and complaining about his locker number. ' _Seriously, how did that dude even get here.'_ Logan wondered as Ruby went on preparing her ammunition.

"So" Yang sat next to the archangel in disguise "What do you think about teams?"

"To be honest, I've been a lone wolf for the most of my life. Never had much cooperative experience. And I don't really know anyone in this academy, so I guess we'll wait and see." He answered. His mentor Mindus would usually send him on missions alone while he observed from far away, ready to interfere if something goes really wrong. It's true that sometimes Cilen would accompany him on more dangerous missions, but that's about it.

"I'm sure you will make a great teammate. I mean, anyone who can kill grimm by punching them to death with bare hands would be a very valuable addition to a team. By the way, which school did you go to before."

"I never went to an academy before this one. I had a mentor train me since I was born. His training was very hard and harsh, even lethal, but really paid off." He got up. "Well girls, I'll see you at the cliffs." And walked away, past a heated conversation between Snowflake, the Blonde dude and a redhead amazon. The amazon girl pulled a spear out and aimed at the unsuspecting blonde. As she threw it and it caught him by the hood, Logan reacted fast. He got in the way and caught the spear by the tip with his hand, stopping it. Both Weiss and the amazon had their jaws dropped. He rotated it so that vomit boy was facing him and offered a 'blonde bro fist', which the short haired blonde nervously took. The amazon was the first approach him.

"H-How did you do that? Noone ever caught Milo like that before."

"I have my ways." Logan gave her the spear back. "What was that all about? Why did you attack him? Are we even allowed to use our weapons outside of missions and training?"

"I just did it because she asked me to." She answered, pointing at Weiss.

"If Snowflake asks you to jump into a spike pit, will you do it? You could have injured him."

Before she could say anything else, Glynda spoke through the intercom, gaining everyone's attention "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

" Come on Pyrrha, let's go." Weiss said, motioning her to follow.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha apologized to vomit boy and left. Jaune was approached by Ruby and Yang shortly afterwards.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Asked the latter

"Wait, that redhead almost injured him because he flirted with Snowflake?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said, feeling down. Ruby helped him up.

"Maybe you shouldn't go after drugged chicks." Logan suggested, tying his hair into a bun and walking off towards the cliff.

-at the Beacon cliff-

Blake was standing at one of the pads, checking her weapons, when she heard a voice "Hey, Bowhead." She turned around to see Logan stepping on the pad next to her. She got really nervous and scared. ' _Oh no, what I he picks up my cat scent again? What if he finds out? Will he rat me out, or worse, try to eat me?'_

"Hey, you ok there?" he asked with concern, noticing on her nervous behavior.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm ok." Blake tried to sound relaxed, but still stuttered out of fear.

"That didn't really sound ok to me. Is it about the initiation. Don't worry, just relax and do your best and I'm sure we'll make it." Logan stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?"

"Calming you down, so you don't get your ass handed to you because you were stressed."

"Please… stop!"

"Ok, sorry" Logan withdrew his hand. ' _That was too close. I almost purred and screwed myself.'_ Blake though. Soon everyone arrived and took their positions on the launch pads. Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of the students, the former still sipping from his mug.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." Glynda continued. Logan could hear some students groaning, but no one as much as Ruby at the moment.

"These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said. At this point Logan could feel Ruby's entire world shattering around her.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished, not really caring for questions. Jaune was about to ask but got interrupted by Logan.

"Wow, you're one sadistic son of a gun, you know that headmaster?" He said in a friendly tone.

"Appreciated, Mr. Lopus. Now, take your positions." Ozpin sipped again. ' _Well, at least it sounds safer than the archangel trials. Still can't believe they shoved me in a pit alone against thousands of angel exterminator droids._ ' The archangel though as he turned to Blake and gave her a warm smile "Good luck Bowhead."

"Thanks, you too" she replied. They were one of the first to get launched into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I was pretty busy this week. However, this chapter is longer than the previous ones.**

 **Chapter 3: Initiation**

* * *

Logan was diving through the air like a bullet, aiming towards the forest. He turned his head around to see how the others were fairing, just in time to witness another black bird slam into Ruby's face. ' _Man, those things love getting in our faces.'_ He though, turning around to face the forest again. As he neared the ground, Logan focused energy into his legs. As he passed the trees, he rolled so his feet faced the ground and landed, causing a huge electric shockwave that made a crater on the ground and all trees nearby came crashing down to the ground. "Timber" He said with a smirk. As Logan stood up to dust himself off, he looked around to inspect the damage. "Ooops… heh… oh well, shit happens." And walked further into the forest in search for a partner or challenge.

Somewhere else in the forest Ruby landed and immediately took off running, while shouting Yang's name. _'Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh, What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books. Well, then again, I'm not sure I would be able to hold a conversation with her. There's also Logan, he's nice, cute *blush* and can kill Grimm with bare hands. Plus he did express desire to be paired with me.'_ She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw someone sprinting past her. She tried to stop, but it was in vain as she slammed into the person and fell down. That however did nothing to stop the person and they disappeared into the bushes. The only thing Ruby noticed about them was a long blonde hair. ' _Maybe its Yang or Logan.'_ She hoped, taking off in the direction the person went. Her hopes were however crushed, when she crossed paths and exchanged glances with a certain heiress.

Back to Logan, he strolled around in the forest while paying attention for any indications of other students or Grimm nearby. After a few minutes he heard what sounded like fire and screams of pain. "Someone's having barbeque without me. Not really nice."

When he got to the place where the noise came from, he was greeted with the sight of three burned human corpses, presumably students. He carefully approached and bent down to study the wounds, but caught something from the corner of his eye. Two glowing red orbs. From the bush lunged black wolfish creature, hoping to get the archangel by surprise. Logan raised his hand, catching the creature by the face while simultaneously tilting his head to avoid the claw. He closed his hand, crushing the beasts head and dropped it on the ground. ' _Uh, so that's what a Grimm looks like. I expected something… tougher.'_ As he finished his thought four more Grimm emerged from behind him. They were about to charge at him when he gestured them to stop. "Wait guys, I ain't ready yet." Logan said as he started searching his pockets "Now, where did I put it?" The Grimm exchanged glances in confusion. "Aaah, here it is." He held out a pair of headphones. He put them on and started playing _Rehtori_ by _Turmion Katilot._ "Now I'm ready. Let's dance."

Two of the werewolves charged. Logan ducked under the first's claw and countered with an uppercut that send its head flying upwards. Then jumped over the second one and while still in the air, delivered a swift kick to the back of its neck, breaking the spine. As he landed, he caught the first one's head and crushed it. The remaining two hesitated at first but lunged forward as they thought of an idea. They attacked at the same time, one aiming at his legs with the other aiming at his neck. Logan however saw though this attack and backfliped with such precision, avoiding both claws. He then delivered a devastating roundhouse kick, catching both of them and sending their heads crashing into threes. "Aww, I didn't even get to one-third of the song and it's already…" Logan started expressing his disappointment, but was interrupted by the sound of large footsteps. From the direction of the sound emerged a gigantic dinosaur-like Grimm. It resembled a tyrannosaurus rex, but black with Grimm mask covering upper half of his face and about 4 spikes running down its spine. As soon as it noticed the archangel it roared towards him.

At the Beacon cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were monitoring the student's activity in the forest with their scrolls.

"The last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly see those two getting along. Well still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach in temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this ye…" Glynda spoke, but froze when she caught Logan face off with a Grimmrex."That boy, Mr. Lopus, he's up against a Grimmrex. Those creatures are very dangerous even for elite huntsmen. We have to do something or he will not survive." She was getting really worried. Ozpin however, being the always calm coffee addicted headmaster, just shrugged her off.

"There is something intriguing about him. I have no doubt he will make it." He calmly said.

"Alright, that's something else." Logan said while studying the Grimm. It shot its head forward, attempting to bite him, but he slid under its legs and jumped on its tail. Then he ran up its body and once he reached the head, he jumped and brought his legs down with force, slamming the head on the ground. Before the Grimm could rise, Logan took the opportunity for another uppercut, breaking off one of its huge sharp fangs and making it stumble backwards, about to fall on its ass. Before it could do so, a bear-like Grimm, three times bigger than the werewolves with spikes on its back, tackled Logan to the ground below the Grimmrex. The archangel easily kicked the bear off, but had no time to react as the huge Grimm landed on him. Logan shot lightning from beneath the dinosaur, causing it to jump back up and made some distance between him and the still stunned Grimm.

"Damn, I had my mouth open. At least it's not a male." Logan sighed and faced the two Grimm again. The bear one attacked first, but the archangel was prepared this time. He grabbed the bear's hand, redirecting it and send large voltage of electricity through it. This wounded the hand enough for Logan to tear it clean off and jam it into the Grimm's face, killing it. The Grimmrex charged at him, which he easily rolled out of the way, but the Grimm didn't stop and continued running, knocking the smaller tress down from its path. "Aw hell no. We have a score to settle and dance to finish." Logan protested, chasing after it.

At another point in the forest, the redhead amazon was facing off against a large scorpion-like Grimm, while Jaune was hanging from the tip of its tail. "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune shouted. All three of them, even the scorpion, stopped when they saw a Grimmrex run past them with Logan hot on its tail, shouting "You get back here you pussy!" multiple times, each time louder than the previous.

"Wasn't that the guy that caught your spear?" Jaune asked, forgetting the situation he's in. Both Pyrrha and the scorpion shrugged and resumed their face off.

After a while chasing, Logan caught up with the Grimm and jumped on a tree, preparing to lunge onto its head. The Grimm swung its head towards the tree. The archangel managed to dodge but got caught between the beast's fangs. He pushed its mouth wide open and send a wave of electrical surge through its head. The Grimmrex started uncontrollably shaking its head, slamming into different trees, while shrieking in pain and shock, until it managed to shake Logan off and send him flying away.

At the temple, Yang and Blake just witnessed Ruby fall from the sky and slam into a tree with Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Asked Blake.

"I…" Yang started, but was interrupted by an Ursa stumbling towards them until an explosion occurred behind it and it fell on the floor, dead.

"Aww, its broken." Nora said, inspecting the corpse.

"Nora, please… don't ever do that again." Ren said between breaths, obviously exhausted. Nora however was already at the temple, her eyes falling on the golden rook. She snatched it and started posing around while repeatedly saying "I'm queen of the castle."

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The cat faunus asked again.

Yang opened her mouth, but has once again interrupted, this time by Pyrrha arriving with a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Yang!" Ruby called, dropping down from the tree branch to reunite with her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang called back, moving to hug her sister.

"Nora!" Nora suddenly shouted, getting in between both of them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Bow girl strikes again. At this moment Yang has had enough.

"UGH, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something…" She bursted into flames and started yelling, but was silenced by Logan crashing into her from out of nowhere.

The archangel lifted his head with a groan and opened his eyes behind the shades to scout the area. He noticed that he was now located in a clearing in front of a wall with pedestals around it and chess pieces on them. Around him were familiar faces, one of them being chased around by a Deathstalker while the rest were standing around and watching. However the Grimmrex was nowhere to be seen, much for Logan's disappointment as he cursed under his breath. He moved to get up but froze when his hand landed on something soft. ' _Aw, don't tell me.'_ He nervously looked down and almost dropped his jaw once his suspicions were proven true. There he was, lying on top of the blonde brawler Yang, with his hand cupped on her bosom. Yang now seemed to have calmed down and was sporting a grin.

"Wow hottie, I'm not complaining but at least buy me dinner first." She said while lifting her hand to grope his buttcheek. Logan's initial reaction was to slightly tense up, then he released her bosom and brought his face closer to hers till they could feel their breaths. "Hey" he whispered, almost seductively. Yangs's grin widened. "You're frying my ass." Logan deadpanned. This is when the brawler realized she never actually put out the flames from her outburst earlier.

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that." Yang apologized as they both got up.

"It's fine. I was kinda asking for it there." Logan said while putting out the remainder of the fire from his buttcheek.

"Did he just…" Blake started again, only to be silenced by Yang's glare.

"Umm… Yang" Ruby tugged on her sister's sleeve, gaining everyone's attention and pointed up.

"How could you leave me!" Came Weiss' voice from up in the sky. She was holding onto the talon of a huge bird-like Grimm, called Nevermore.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled back.

"Wait, so she's fine with being launched like a cannonball of a cliff, but she's somehow afraid of jumping from a damn bird?" Logan asked.

"She's gonna fall." Blake bluntly said.

"Ah, she'll be fine" Ruby tried to assure her.

"She's falling" this time it was Ren.

Logan facepawned and got ready to catch her. However as she reached the tree where Jaune has just gotten free, he leaped forward and caught her.

"Just dropping in." Jaune said with a large smile on his face from the accomplishment of catching the icy beauty. That was short lived as he realized they're still falling and still too high in the air. Before the imminent landing however, both got caught by no other than the lightning archangel himself.

"Well, someone forgot to use their semblance" He said to Weiss and turned to Jaune "And someone else clearly slept through gravity lecture in physics cla…" While Logan was busy scolding them, he failed to notice the Pyrrha get slatted like a fly by the Deathstalker. She fell on top of him, causing him to drop both Weiss and Jaune on their faces.

' _What's with girls falling on top of me and vice versa today?'_ Logan mentally questioned as they both got up.

"I'm sorry." The redhead began apologizing.

"Wasn't your fault. Logan Lopus, and you are." Logan said.

"You don't know who I am?" She was surprised.

"Should I?"

"No, I'm just surprised. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Great , the gangs all here. Now we can all die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said, unfolding Crescent Rose and charged at the Deathstalker, making Yang and Logan sweatdrop. She swung at its head, but the scythe blade only bounced off the armor, knocking her back, since she used too much force. "Don't worry. Totally fine." She tried to assure the others, but it was of no use as fear was written on her face. Ruby started having second thoughts about engaging the Grimm and decided to flee back to her teammates. The Nevermore Weiss had been hanging from came back behind the reaper and shot a barrage of feathers, catching her cloak with one. Yang tried to get to her sister, but her path was cut off by the huge feathers. Ruby was desperately trying to get her cloak unstuck with no success as the Deathstalker came closer to her and prepared to plunge its tail into her.

"NO" Logan shouted as he jumped into the center of the fallen feathers and slammed his fist on the ground, creating another shockwave that pushed all the feathers along with Ruby and Yang away. Since the Scorpion was already in a trusting motion, he couldn't stop and ended up trapping its tail into the ground. Weiss used this as an advantage, changed her rapier to frost dust and used it to freeze the tail in place.

Ruby got up to dust herself off and saw her savior approaching. She was about to thank him, until he grabbed her cloak and lifted her to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Logan yelled at the girl. "You don't just Leroy Jenkins something unless you know for sure that you can take it on and win. You didn't just risk your own life, but the lives of your friends as well. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"but I know I can do th…" Ruby tried to speak, but was cut off.

"No, you don't. I saw the doubt in your eyes. That's not something you can hide from me." As he finished, he calmed down and put the reaper on the ground. Ruby hung her head down and her eyes started watering. Logan saw this, sighed and got down on his knees.

"Look. I've just seen more deaths caused by reckless behavior, than I can bother count. Like your sister said, you're not the only one going through initiation. You have to work together with you partners as a team, especially against foes like this thing." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pants to wipe her tears. Weiss approached.

"You are so childish. And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I supposed I can be a bit difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit try to show off then I'll try being… Nicer." She said. Before her partner could say anything however, a loud shriek came from the forest. The other students were getting nervous and questioning what the sound was, while Logan recognized to whom the shriek belonged. ' _That girl sure is persistent._ ' He thought. Not even a minute later from between the trees emerged the Grimmrex. Everyone but Logan sweatdropped, while he just smiled.

"Came to finish the dance, senorita?" He taunted.

"Wait, how do you know it's a female?" Weiss questioned.

"Uuuhh… w-well… umm…" Logan stuttered form embarrassment. "i-i-it's not important."

"Guys, that things circling back! What are we going to do?" Jaune spoke, pointing at the Nevermore, that was coming back for the party.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, pointing at the chess pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliff. There's no point into fighting these things." Ruby spoke, seeing as how they were up against tree very powerful Grimm.

"Run and live, that a plan I can get behind." Jaune said. They all grabbed chess pieces and ran towards the cliff with the Nevermore and Deathstalker after them. What they didn't realize however, was that the archangel stayed behind with the Grimmrex.

' _Ok now that they're gone, I can finish this with a bang.'_ Logan thought. He took of his shades, let his hair loose and focused large amount of energy through his body. After a lightning explosion, he had now transformed into his true archangel form. The Grimmrex was intimidated, but charged anyway. Logan dodged the bite attack and countered with a slash from Zeus' bane, cutting its face. The Grimm shrieked in pain while the archangel followed with two more slashes, directed to its legs, making it stumble down. The Grimmrex tried to attack him with its tail, but Logan caught it and send electricity, frying it. This is when he picked up lots of movement around him and realized his little explosive transformation stirred up quite a Grimm shitstorm. He summoned a storm. Just as the army of beowolves and ursas came in to join he stretched his wings, flew in the air and send down a barrage of lightning bolts, completely decimating the horde of small Grimm.

While still up in the air, Logan heard more pairs of wings flapping behind him and turned around to see three more Nevermores coming in. He send down two more lightning bolts from the clouds, obliterating two of the large birds. The last one attempted to catch the archangel in its beak, but all it caught was the blade of Zeus' bane. Logan landed on its throat and violently pulled the weapon, tearing of the Nevermore's lower beak and half its throat in the process and killing it.

Now that the unwanted guests have been disposed of, Logan turned his attention to the wounded Grimmrex. He flew down, near enough for the Grimm to lunge for another bite attack. But when it made the mistake of doing so, he dodged and grabbed its neck, wrestling it to the ground. However he felt something large, silky and soft in his hand and looked down to see one of his pure white feathers. His eyes widened in rage.

"So this is how it's gonna be huh? You will pay dearly for that." Logan yelled as he focused all his might and energy to throw the giant Grimm in the air, following up with another lightning bolt from the storm, that send the dinosaur flying towards the cliff. The archangel was steaming with rage as he flew up and prepared to use the same dive attack he used against Belin.

Back at the cliff Ruby was running up it with the aid of Weiss' glyphs, dragging the Nevermore by the throat with Crescent Rose. As she reached, the head of the Grimm slammed against the edge and with one final pull from Ruby, she decapitated it.

"Well… that was a thing" Yang bluntly said, watching the headless corpse of the bird fall down. As soon as it reached the ground however, the Grimmrex fell from the sky and crashed into it and the cliff, causing it to crack and Ruby to almost loose her balance and fall down. As she regained her balance, the reaper let out a sigh of relief. ' _Wow, that was close. I almo…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by something like a huge thunder bolt slam into the Grimm, breaking a portion of the cliff and causing a bunch of rocks to fall on top of the Grimm. This time Ruby failed to keep her balance and fell down, but was saved by Weiss' glyph as she put the reaper safely on the ground.

"What was that? Did you guys see that?" Ruby asked, still shocked. The other seven nodded and followed her to the pile of rocks. Weiss stopped on her tracks as she felt something light get stuck in her ponytail. She pulled it off and saw that it's a white feather, bigger and longer than her forearm. She ran her hand through it. ' _It's so silky, soft and warm. It can't be a Nevermore feather than what is it?'_ She shrugged and decided to put it behind her left ear (the side, opposite to the one with her ponytail).

Something started moving from under the rocks and suddenly a fist with platinum wristband emerged from the pile, followed by the owner of it pulling himself out. It was Logan and he was very bruised, but seemed happy. The others were about to question what happened when he pulled his other hand out along with… the severed bruised head of the Grimmrex. He stumbled towards the shocked students and was about to fall when Yang caught him.

"Easy there, you look like you've been through a bar brawl with steel chairs. We should probably take you to the infirmary." She suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just need a little rest and time to heal and will be good as new." Logan denied.

"Hey, where were you anyway. Weren't you the one who told me not to engage giant things alone." Ruby spoke.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I was completely sure in my ability to give that thing hell. And I never run away from a fight unless completely necessary. It goes against my interests."

"You sure did give it hell. I've never seen someone cause such mayhem other than myself. You sure your gonna be alright?" Yang said.

"Yeah let's just go to the academy and be done with it." Logan suggested. Everyone nodded and headed to the academy.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin said. Nora hugged Ren while Pyrrha playfully punched the confused leather, knocking him on the ground. It has been good so far, though the archangel did catch Ozpin and Glynda give him weird looks not once.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." The four made their way to the center. " The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by Ruby Rose." Their reactions were mixed. Ruby was surprised while Yang hugged her proudly. Blake was indifferent, but Weiss was shocked and disappointed they didn't pick her as the leader.

"And last but not least, since this year we have an odd number of students, one has been left without a partner and team. May Logan Lopus come forward." Logan obliged. "Mr. Lopus, you have displayed skill and power far beyond any other first year here by slaughtering an entire horde of Beowolves, Ursas, three Nevermores and a Grimmrex, all by yourself." The audience was shocked, but not as much as Logan himself ' _He saw that. Dammit, so far with keeping it a secret' "_ This is why you will be a single unit. You will aid the other teams in more dangerous missions. However, you will share a dorm and classes with team RWBY." Logan was too deep in thoughts to be able to hear Ruby and Yang cheering, so he just bowed to the professors.

After it was over the archangel was approached by Ozpin. "Mr. Lopus, I would like to speak with you. Please follow me to my office." He complied

Once in the office, Glynda pulled out her scroll and showed it to Logan. It showed a video with him transforming into his true archangel form and defeating the Grimmrex. ' _right, I forgot they filmed the entire thing.'_ He cursed under his breath.

"I have to say I've never seen anything like that. It's very intriguing. Would you care to explain, Mr. Lopus." Ozpin asked. Seeing as how the cat was out of the bag now, Logan had no other choice.

"This is because I'm not from this world, but rather from another called Paradise." Logan took off his glasses to reveal his rainbow colored irises, to the shocked faces of the professors.

"Good, go on."

"Well you see, I'm an archangel. The archangels are an order of powerful and proud, even arrogant warriors in the world I come from. Every one of us has a full control over a certain element. Mine is lightning. What you saw there was my true archangel form, when I am more powerful than I normally am."

"Very interesting indeed. Can you tell me more about this order and why you decided to come to our world."

"The sole purpose of an archangel is to maintain order in Paradise and protect the world. It was all great, until a new leader stepped, an archangel named Argus. That's when it all went to shit. I decided to leave, but not long after I was falsely accused of the murder of my mentor, Mindus. I managed to escape and was on the run when I was suddenly teleported to this world."

"Do you think someone could have followed you here."

"I have no doubt. Argus is one stubborn son of a bitch. He will do whatever it takes to find me. This is why I'm hiding myself. Imagine if my true identity was to be revealed to the students. Word will spread like a plague and it won't be long till my pursuers know exactly where I am. If this happens the academy will be in danger."

"I see. Do not worry Mr. Lopus, your secret is in good hands. Only the Beacon staff will know about this, but you cannot keep it forever. Sooner or later you would have to reveal yourself."

Glynda stepped forward to Logan. "I will have to run a few tests. Could you transform to your true form."

"Well, my aura is pretty low, but I guess I can change for a bit." He stood up and focused energy once more. The professors witnessed his hair changing to pure white, wings emerging from his back and and a powerful armor cover his body. Once transformation was complete, Glynda hesitated at first, but then came closer and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm detecting an extremely large amount of energy flowing through his body." She wrote something down on her scroll and moved he hand to his left wing. "Those are really silky and soft, but strong at the same time. Perhaps even stronger than those of a Nevermore."

"They have to be so that the feathers don't fall off easily." Logan said. "Which is good since I lose myself every time one falls off." Glynda quickly withheld her hand as soon as she heard that. The archangel changed back to his regular form.

"Mr. Lopus, I would like to give you a proposition. How would you like to become an agent of mine." Ozpin suggested.

"Come again?" asked Logan.

"It is simple. You will still be a student here and will attend classes and missions with the other teams. However as an agent I will sometimes send you on solo missions that other students can't handle and will pay you generously for each."

"I guess that would be good." Logan agreed.

"Good choice. I have a mission pending right now. During your initiation you came across three corpses of fellow students." He pulled out his scroll and showed a video of the students get scorched to death by flames coming out of a figure concealed in the bushes. The figure disappeared right after. "That was not done by a Grimm. I need you to get to the scene and see if you can figure out what happened. When would you like to do this."

"Good, I'll do it right now."

"Don't you need to rest first? Your bruises are still fresh from the battle and the sun is setting." Glynda asked, concerned.

"I can survive many nights without sleep. And I've been in much worse condition and still active."

"As you wish, Mr. Lopus. I will inform team RWBY that you will arrive late so they won't worry. Good luck." Ozpin send Logan off.

After the archangel was gone, the headmaster turned to Glynda.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." He said, to which she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. I regret to inform you that school recently started and is taking quite a lot of my time. So I will not be able to update as frequently as before, but I will try to.**

 **WARNING, PLEASE READ: This chapter has some very violent and gory scenes that might be pretty disturbing. I will give you warnings, so you can skip them if you don't feel like reading them.**

-location: an abandoned warehouse-

In a dark room there was a man standing in front of a map while speaking through a scroll. He wore a white suit, red on the inside with a grey scarf along his neck. He had a ginger colored hair with huge bangs covering his left eye and a bowler hat on top. It was Roman Torchwick, the criminal that has been behind the recent dust robberies. He appeared visually annoyed as he sighed while placing the scroll down.

Roman was approached by a white fang member, who pushed a cart with crate on top. The faunus was panting and trying to catch his breath, indicating that he has been running for a while. He pulled out a set of cards and gave them to Roman.

"Open it." Roman demanded, to which the faunus obliged and opened the crate with a crowbar, revealing it to contain a few dust crystals. "We're gonna need more men." He concluded while observing a red dust crystal. Then he remembered something, put the crystal near the edge of the crate and turned to face the white fang. "Speaking of men, weren't there more of you? What happened to the rest?"

"Dead. We got ambushed by someone. They all got brutally massacred. I was the only one who managed to escape in one piece." The white fang answered while shivering in pure terror.

"And what was the attacker like?"

"It was so-GAAAAH"

 **[Slight gore]**

Suddenly from his chest emerged a hand, holding his still pounding heart. Roman's eyes widened and his face became pale. The attacker was hid completely behind the now dead faunus. "WHAT THE FU-" before Roman could finish, the hand squashed the heart, pouring large amount of blood onto his face and blinding him.

 **[gore ended]**

As the ginger was trying to wipe the blood of his eyes, the attacker pulled a knife out of a holster on the faunus' belt and threw it at the red dust crystal, piercing it and causing it to explode. The resulting explosion violently pushed Roman backwards, causing him to hit his head on the edge of the desk hard enough to immediately lose consciousness. The intruder, however shielded him/herself with the corpse of the white fang grunt. After the smoke cleared, he/she dropped the corpse, revealing herself to be Cilen, the archangel of fire.

-an hour earlier, the streets of Vale-

A group of white fang were moving through the street, one pushing a cart with a crate. They were being followed by something transparent, none of them aware of it. Cilen was using her semblance to sneakily follow them, as she felt something weird about the crate. A while later they turned to a dark alley and that's when the archangel decided to act. Walking through the alley, one of the groons turned to the cart pusher.

"Do we have to go through here? This place smells." He asked

"Michael said this is the shortest way to reach the warehouse, right Michael?" He called out, but didn't get an answer. He turned around and noticed they were missing a person. "Shit, Michael. Where did he go?"

"Hey, you know how he is. Probably trying to prank us again. Let's just hurry up before the smell kills me." The faunus with sensitive nose said and they moved again. After a few steps forward however they saw something that made them crap their pants.

 **[Gore warning]**

There was he, Michael, hanged by his own guts to a lamp post. His belly was torn open, from it hanging what's left of his guts.

The white fang grunts gagged and were about to panic when they heard a scream. They turned around to see one of them get dragged behind a crate. The braver of the bunch approached the crate and kicked it aside, only to come face to face with the headless corpse of his comrade. He also discovered the knife was missing from his holster. He turned around to the rest, who had their weapons drawn and looking around for the attacker. But before he could get back to them, Cilen emerged from behind him, used the knife she took to slice his face off along with the front of his skull, causing his brain and tongue to spill out in the open (sorry, been playing too much mortal kombat x recently) and quickly hid again. Since none of the remaining white fang saw her, they became even more paranoid. Only five were left. The groon with sensitive nose tried to sniff the attacker, but got interrupted by another scream. He saw two groons get literally scorched alive. Their screams filled the air as they were dying slowly and agonizingly.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" The cart pusher screamed.

"Were getting fucking slaughtered by someone." The sensitive nose faunus was sweating bullets. He heard something right behind him and without thinking, turned around and started shooting. Instead of the slaughterer however, it was the third last groon he gunned down. After that he couldn't take it anymore, dropped the weapon and ran away at the direction of where they came from. Once he was out of the cart pusher's sight however he bumped into someone and few down. He looked up to see Cilen with crossed arms. Once he noticed the amount of blood on her clothes, he realized she was the killer. The faunus got up, drew his knife and attacked the archangel. Cilen grabbed his hand, stopping his swing and grabbed his throat with her other hand. The faunus felt his body temperature drastically rise, to the point when his body erupted in flames. He could feel his skin burn and melt away, as the fire burned his insides. He tried to get away, but Cilen's grip was too powerful. He tried to scream in extreme pain and pure agony, but again the archangels grip on his throat prevented that. He could only watch her cold and emotionless expression as his life slowly faded and he was reduced to nothing, but bones.

 **[gore ended]** (basically, Cilen killed them all, except for the one pushing the cart, without being spotted)

After she was done, Cilen dropped the skeleton and walked further into the alley. Even though the cart pushing white fang was good distance away now, she could still feel the presence of what was inside the crate, allowing her to track him.

-present time-

Cilen approached the open crate with the dust crystals and picked up a red one. As soon as her hands laid upon it, she could feel the aura and the memories of the deceased archangel the dust was part of. She was about to study it further when she felt presence of a strong aura approaching. It's aura is unlike that of the humans and faunus. No, it was the aura of another archangel. Remembering what Argus told her about staying hidden for now, Cilen cursed under her breath, snatched the rest of the crystals and left through the window.

-location: near Beacon academy. 1 hour before team RWBY waking up.-

A bullhead was heading towards the Beacon landing pads. It was piloted by 2 pilots, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey, about that new guy that Ozpin assigned to be his agent." The pilot said, gaining the co-pilots attention.

"Yeah? What about him?" The co-pilot asked.

"Don't you think there's something strange about him? I don't know he just seems kinda off."

The co-pilot peeked through the window, his eyes fixing on the wing of the bullhead. Logan was hanging upside down from under the wing with arms crossed, looking like his boots were super-glued to the wing. This is because he used his electrical powers to create a strong magnetic field that would keep him from falling off. The co-pilot turned back to his partner.

"I think you're just overreacting." He bluntly said.

A couple more minutes later they arrived and landed on a special landing pat, normally used only by Ozpin and his closest. Ozpin was standing around, drinking his coffee again while waiting for his agent's report. Logan got off the wing and approached the headmaster.

"Wow you're up early headmaster." He commented.

"What can I say. I need my morning coffee before Glynda barges in with a pile of various documents for me to go through." Ozpin replied.

"But you drink from that thing all the time."

"Anyway, how did you mission go, Mr. Lopus." Ozpin changed the subject, keeping it away from his coffee addiction.

"I couldn't find any other leads in the forest, so I decided to check on the city nearby. There in an alley I came across a light massacre. All the corpses were of people dressed in black-white armor with white masks on their faces. Two of them were killed the same way the students yesterday were, while a third guy went as far as have only a burned skeleton left of him. I noticed a trail and followed it. It led me to a dark warehouse, where I found one more lifeless body and the unconscious figure of a chick dressed in white with short ginger hair. The blood was still fresh so it must have happened not even a hour before I got there.'' Logan reported.

"Did you take pictures with the scroll I had the pilots provide you with before dropping you off?"

"Yeah actually, I did. Though it did take me a while to figure out how the damn thing works." Logan pulled out the scroll and showed Ozpin the photos of the warehouse room, the white fang corpse and Roman Torchwick.

''It appears that whoever did this was not in behalf of the white fang like I originally though." Ozpin concluded.

"White fang?"

"Yes, those faunus with the Grimm masks are members of the White fang, an organization that engages in criminal and terrorist activities and dust robberies."

"faunus?"

"Faunus are a species that are part human, part animal. They are distinguished from the humans by having parts of animals like ears, tail or horns. They are being discriminated by humanity, which led to the White Fang being formed." Ozpin explained.

"Well that would explain that girl with the bunny ears." Logan nodded in understanding "Oh, one more thing. Hold your hand out" he asked. Ozpin did and the archangel put what looked like fragments of a red dust crystal on his hand. "I found this stuff scattered around the floor."

"And what happened next?"

"Through the window, I saw a large number of the White Fangs approaching the building. I would have stayed and fought them, but I figured staying out of sight would be preferred, so I left."

"I see. That was a great work indeed. Congratulations Mr. Lopus. While you were gone I took the liberty of setting you up with a bank account and deposited your payment. You can access the ATMs with your scroll. The scroll is yours now. The dorm you share with team RWBY is on the second floor in the east wing. Do note however, that there are currently only four beds and due to certain issues we would not be able to provide you with a fifth bed until tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and this is for you" Ozpin gave the archangel a box. Logan opened it and saw a fondled uniform.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's your school uniform. You must wear it during classes."

Logan frowned. He never liked wearing uniforms, but seeing as how he had no other choice, he sighed.

"Well I better get going now. I need to take a shower. See you later headmaster." Logan waved and headed towards the dorms.

"Good luck Mr. Lopus" Ozpin waved back.

When he reached the dorm, all the girls were still asleep. Logan quietly slipped out of his pants and boots and put them on an empty desk along with his belt, wristbands and necklace. Then he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

About twenty minutes later the sun started appearing on the horizon, indicating morning. Weiss opened her eyes and rose up to a sitting position with a cute yawn. However, she failed to notice Ruby kneeling near her with a whistle in hand, until she blew the whistle, startling Weiss and making her fall off the bed on her face.

"Goooood mooooorning team RWWWBYYYY!" Ruby enthusiastically said.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked, still lying on the ground.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Decorating!" Yang answered while holding some stuff.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said, holding her briefcase, which suddenly opened, spilling out all the contents on the floor. "and clean." She added. But then her feline ears picked up noise coming out of the bathroom. It sounded like someone was singing while taking a shower. She moved closer to eavesdrop. The others followed.

"Babble babble bitch bitch

rebel rebel party party

sex sex sex and don't forget the violence.

Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in:

Everybody sing along."

"Hey Yang, what does sex mean?" Ruby innocently asked. Yang gave her a weird face without saying anything and continued listening.

"Everything has been said before

there's nothing left to say anymore

when it's all the same

you can ask for it by name."

Yang silently opened the door to take a peek, the others doing the same. All their faces became *ahem* red like roses *nailed it* when they saw their fellow male dormmate naked singing with a soap as a microphone and dancing in the shower while his scroll was playing the song. Thankfully anything lower from his abs was hidden by the curtains.

"ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS READY FOR THE NEW SHIT?

STAND UP AND ADMIT, TOMORROW'S NEVER COMING.

THIS IS THE NEW SHIT. STAND UP AND ADMIT.

DO WE GET IT? NO. DO WE WANT IT? YEAH.

THIS IS THE NEW SHIT, STAND UP AND ADMIT."

The girls were still staring with their blushes getting redder by the minute.

"And now it's "you know who". I got the "you know what".

I stick it "you know where". You know why, you don't care.

And now it's "you know who". I got the "you know what".

I stick it "you know where". You know why, you don't…" Logan continued singing until he noticed the four heads, peeking from the crack of the doorway. As soon as he did, he immediately covered himself with his hands and screamed in a very high-pitched unmasculine voice. The girls got snapped back in reality and quickly closed the door. Their faces looked like they held a magnifying glass towards the sun for ten minutes straight. Weiss quickly got dressed in her uniform as how the other three already had theirs on, tied her hair and put the feather back behind her ear. Shortly after Logan got out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Morning girls. What's up." He asked in a cheerful voice, like he has forgot what happened earlier.

"Well, we were about to decorate." Yang answered, being the first one to look him in the eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaalright!" Ruby started, now calmer "Weiss, Blake, Yang, Logan and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI!" She raised her fist high. Yang and Blake also raised theirs while saying "banzai".

"Alright then, let's do it." Logan said.

"Hey Logan, where's your stuff." Ruby asked.

"Oh, I got everything I need in my pants." He answered, causing the girls to raise eyebrows.

"Sure you do, sexiness maximus." Yang said with a purr. Logan frowned, grabbed his pants and pulled out a megaphone.

"YOU THINK IM JOKING, TORCH?" He shouted through the megaphone, knocking all four on the floor with Blake holding her cat ears through her bow. They learned the hard way that Ruby's whistle ain't got nothing on Logan's megaphone. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes." He pulled out a poster of his favorite metal band 'Turmion Katilot' and placed it on the wall near the door.

"Those look really creepy" Weiss commented, having an expression of slight disgust.

"Hey, it's a dark industrial metal band. They're supposed to look creepy." Logan replied. However as he was too busy with the heiress, he failed to notice Yang take his pants until she shook them, causing a pile of stuff to spill out on the floor. The most notable were a book named 'fifty shades of grey', a bottle of Logan's special shampoo, an yellow-red double d size bra with some large rubies on it. The girls stared at the pile, then at Logan, at the pile again, at Logan again and so on for a minute.

"eh… heh…" The archangel sheepishly laughed and proceeded to put his things back, but Yang managed to scoop the bra at the last second.

"Wow Logan, mind telling us the story behind this. I bet it was a shockingly pleasurable experience." She put emphasis at 'shockingly'. Everyone groaned at the pun.

"It was from an ex-girlfriend. Can you giv-" Logan asked, but the brawler interrupted him when she noticed a label on the bra that read 'Cilen'.

"Hey, how do you pronounce that?"

"It's 'Si-lən'. Like 'silent', but without a t. That's where her name comes from. She's really quiet when it comes to both talking and sneaking. Kinda like Bowhead here." Logan explained, gesturing towards Blake.

"Well, whoever she is, by the size of this thing she seems to be packing some serafacetjadsfa…" Logan cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder and sending some low voltage electricity, stunning her but not enough to do harm.

"How was that for a 'shockingly pleasurable experience'?" He grinned and put the bra away.

"I'll get you back for this." Yang smirked once she recovered.

"Um guys, were wasting time, classes are going to start soon and we haven't even unpacked yet." Blake interjected.

"Oh, right!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang said in union and all the girls started decorating the room. Yang put a poster of some band called 'Achieve men' over her bed while Weiss put a painting of Forever Falls over hers. Blake was arranging her books on the bookshelf. Logan helped her, coming across a book named 'Ninjas of love.' Blake's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh cool, I like ninjas too." He put it in, oblivious to what the book is actually about. Blake relaxed, knowing her secret is still safe. ' _Damn, do I have some cat meat stuck in my nose or something'_ he wondered, feeling the cat scent again but eventually ignored it. After that, the archangel decided to go change into his uniform in the bathroom.

After about five minutes of struggling with the damn tie, he got out to ask one of his dorm mates for help, only to step into the absolute chaos, known as his dorm. All the beds were piled on top of each other, leaving him to question how the girls even managed to put them in such position.

"This isn't going to work." Said Weiss.

"It is a bit cramped." Said Blake.

"Wow, thanks inspector Bowhead. I would have never guessed myself." Logan sarcastically said, earning a glare from her.

"Maybe we should ditch some of the stuff. Or put them in handsome's pants." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby eagerly suggested.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said, not up for the idea.

"And super awesome." Yang agreed with her sister.

"It does seem efficient." Blake also agreed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but do you girls even have materials, needed to build bunk beds?" Logan asked.

"No worries, we will improvise. Cmon team RWBY." Ruby replied and her, Blake and Yang got to work. Weiss stood behind to help her male dorm mate with the tie. After a while they were done. The archangel sweatdropped and facepawmed at the sight of the results. Two beds were connected by stacks of books, while the third was held by ropes right over the fourth one.

"Do I even want to ask where you girls got the ropes from?" He asked, still facepawming.

"Ummm" the brawler of the team put a finger on her chin "Probably not."

"Alright, our second order of business is… classes…" Ruby sat on her bed, her cheerful mood instantly dropping "Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got to be…"

"Wait? Did you say nine o'clock?" Weiss was shocked. "It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" She quickly bailed out of the room. Her dorm mates and team JNPR, whose dorm was the one right across theirs, peeked out to see her go.

"Does she even know where our classroom is?" Logan asked. Realization hit them as they quickly checked the schedule and ran after the heiress, with Logan swooping Ruby into a sitting position on his right upper arm and focusing energy into his legs to run faster. True enough when they reached Weiss, she was about to turn to a wrong direction when he quickly picked her up on his other upper arm.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"We ain't got time for that, Snowflake." Logan said. Upon reaching the classroom, the door was open. He slid into the room to avoid the girls hitting their heads on the door frame. Everyone, including professor Port were staring at him and the girls still on his shoulders. Before they could get off however, the remainder of team RWBY and JNPR barged into the room, all of them crashing right into the archangel and making a huge pile of bodies on the floor.

"Did anyone catch the license plate number on that frigate that hit me." Logan joked from under the pile of students. Everyone apologized, got off and were about to get to the empty seats.

"Oh, for crying out loud." They turned around to see him with one hand on his eyes and the other feeling around the floor. "Where the hell are my shades?" Pyrrha found them and gave them.

"Thanks Bowhead" He thanked while putting them on.

"It's Pyrrha actually"

"Oh, sorry there Amazon."

"Wow, is he blind." Ruby asked the others. Ren told them what he was told by Logan. Most believed him, except Blake. ' _I have never heard of such condition. He is probably_ _hiding something, but I shouldn't push it since he's not the only one.'_ She thought.

Team RWBY sat at the front seets, Logan between Blake and Yang. His atention shifted to the weapon at the rack over the whiteboard and he started wondering something.

"Hey, whats up?" Yang asked.

"That thing" he pointed at the weapon. "It makes no sense. How the hell do you hold it. How the hell do you aim it without cutting your arm and shoulder. I can understand the blades being on the end of the barrel, but thats just ridiculous."

"Anyway, I heard you are now Ozpin's personal agent. How did your first mission go?"

"Let's just say we might be dealing with something worse than Grimm or White fang."

-a few minutes into lecture-

Ruby was already barely keeping her eyes open. Meanwhile Logan was keeping himself awake by listening to 'Twoloud - traffic (tiesto remix)' and having his legs crossed resting on the desk in a 'who gives a shit' manner. Only Weiss seemed to be taking notes.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey HAHA."

Noone laughed at Ports joke. The only noise that filled the room was the noise of crickets chipping. Everyone turned to the source to see Logan doing it. He ceased and looked around. "What? I thought it would fit the moment."

"Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port continued with his lecture. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsman, Huntresses." He gave a wink to Yang, who responded by looking away. "Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!"

A random student cheered from the end of the room, gaining everyone's attention. The only response he got was a slow sarcastic clap from the archangel.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…" And this is when almost everyone completely lost their interest. Even Weiss was glancing around the room out of boredom. She saw Ruby drawing something on her sheet while holding back laughter. She showed them the result, which was a poor-drawn, fatter and smellier version of the professor, labeled 'prof poop'. Both long-haired blondes chuckled along with her while her partner was getting irradiated. Port cleared his throat, ending their laughter.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sneer tenacity. And I returned to with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." He bowed. "The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable." At this point Ruby was having fun by balancing a book on a pencil and picking her nose, bringing the heiress closer to anger eruption.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." Weiss' anger reached peak when she saw Logan behind the professor, his hair down and part of it held to his face to resemble Port's magnificent moustache, doing dance moves (and really good ones at that) behind the teachers back. ' _And that's supposed to be the strongest of the first years?'_ She thought. Port himself was too engrossed to his lecture to notice Logan's absence from his seat.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss' hand shot up, intend to show everyone her skills and why she should be the leader, oh and to cool off (pun intended. don't shoot me, please).

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Port said, pointing at a couple huge cages and causing whatever's inside them to grow and shake them. While he was looking away Logan successfully slipped back on his seat.

After changing in the restroom Weiss was standing across the cages with Myrtenaster drawn.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake holding a flag with 'RWBY' written on it.

"Give it hell!" Logan cheered along.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss said. Ruby appologised.

"Alright! Let the match, begin!" Port said, using his weirdass weapon to break the lock, revealing a Grimm boar with four red eyes in the cage.

"A… fucking… pig?" Logan burst into loud laughter. The boarbatusk wasted no time and charged at its opponent. Weiss dodged with a slash, which bounced off the Grimm's armor. She then went on the offensive with a fencer thrust, but her partners cheering and the teacher's comments left her distracted and her weapon got caught between the boarbatusk's tusks. The Grimm yanked the weapon away, sending it flying towards Logan. It pierced the desk behind him, just inches away from his golden hair.

"Dammit Snowflake! Watch the hair!" He shouted.

"Oh-ho! Now what are you going to do without your weapon?" Port asked. The boar charged again. Weiss rolled away and sprinted to Logan, who threw her Myrtenaster back.

"Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath I…" The team leader tried to give a helpful advice but got interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss coldly shouted, shutting her up. Logan's cheerfulness vanished and his eyes narrowed in disapproval. This time the boar has had enough, jumped and began to spin, doing a sonic the hedgehog-like attack towards her. Weiss formed a glyph in front of her, successfully knocking the spinning Grimm on its back. While it was unable to move, she formed another glyph behind her, jumped on it and shot towards the downed boar, piercing its belly and killing it.

"Bravo, bravo! It looks like we are indeed in the presents of a true Huntress in training. Anyone else would like to prove themselves?" Port asked for a volunteer for another match. This time it was Logan who raised his hand.

"Yeah, I feel the need to punch something right now." He said, annoyed by Weiss' behavior.

"Aaaah, the weapon-less fighter, marvelous."

Weiss returned to her seat with Logan taking her place. ' _Let's see how he will fare against that thing.'_ She thought.

"Alright go change and then we can beg…" The professor said but stopped when the archangel started taking the top of his uniform off in front of everyone instead resorting to the restroom. Everyone were staring at him wide eyed, while Yang was throwing fake lien on the floor around him while continuously "WOOOHOOO"-ing. After he was done giving everyone another show, the now topless archangel did a 'bring it on' gesture.

"Let the match begin" Port broke the lock of the second cage, releasing another boarbatusk. This one decided not to fool around like the previous one and immediately went with the spin attack. However Logan was just standing there with his arms crossed and grinning. Everyone started wondering what's with him and why isn't he moving. The boar was quickly covering the distance between them and Logan has yet to move. When it finally got in melee range, he suddenly did a swift and fairly flexible kick, his foot landing on the boars chin and knocking it on its back. Everyone gasped while the archangel approached the downed Grimm. He then reared his hand back and plunged it into its chest. But that's not all. He proceeded with lifting the struggling boar, piercing his other hand through its belly and lifted it right above him. He then send lightning through it to weaken and damage its spine and with one swift pull tore the Grimm into two pieces, causing a moderate amount of Grimm chunky goodness to pour onto his body.

Logan looked down over his body and cursed under his breath. ' _Damn. It seemed like such a good idea at the time.'_ He then looked over the socked faces of the spectators and lifted one hand in the air, revealing it to be holding the Grimm's heart. Everyone gasped again, Weiss and Jaune trying to hold back from vomiting, the latter failing at it and throwing up in the trashcan.

"Well, lady killers and…. uhhh… gentleman killers? Anyway, this" He pointed at the heart "is the easiest way to someone's heart. Take notes." He attempted to brighten up the mood with a joke but it was in vain. The professor, who was speechless throughout the match finally spoke.

"It seems were in the presence of a Grimm exterminator here. Though next time please Mr. Lopus, try not to make such a mess. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss was the first to leave with Ruby and shortly, Logan after her.

He saw Ruby turn around a corner, following with her calling Weiss indicating that she caught up with the heiress. Logan hid behind the corner to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you bei…?" Ruby asked but Weiss interrupted.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nooses!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! In the forest, you acted like a child and you only continue to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." And with that, Weiss walked away. Logan saw Ozpin approach the scene and decided to leave him deal with Ruby while he followed Weiss.

After washing off what Grimm blood he could wash off his body and following the heiress, Logan came to the balcony, where she was speaking this professor Port. After Port left, Logan approached the girl. He watched her from a distance with her back facing him. Ten seconds later he finally spoke.

"You know, two years ago I was just like Ruby. Childish and immature. Hell, I still kinda am. My mentor. He was just like Ozpin. He always favored me, because of my determination and my ability to look out after the rest, even though I wasn't a leader. Most of the other apprentices were getting jealous of this. Want to know what happened?"

The heiress relaxed and nodded, still with her back facing him.

"Jealousy led to numerous conflicts, which in turn led to the downfall of our order. Eventually the leader couldn't take it anymore and stepped down and was replaced by someone who made the situation even worse. One bad thing led to another. And soon" He paused for ten seconds "My mentor… he…"

Weiss turned around and saw him sitting on a bench and leaning down with one hand on his forehead. When she approached him, she noticed something she thought she would never see: Logan's expression was stoic, but tears were flowing from behind his sunglasses.

"What happened to your mentor?" she softly asked. Logan did not answer with words. Instead he pulled something form his pants and put it in her hand. It was a medal, similar to the one on his necklace, but the left wing was broken, the sapphire was cracked and she could see dried blood on it.

"That's all that is left from him." Logan said.

"I'm sorry" She said as she sat next to him.

"Snowflake, look into my eyes, well sunglasses, whatever." She did. "A leader is nothing, without his/her group. We must all look after each other. Shouldn't we put our differences aside, out path will lead only downwards. We're not a team, we are a family now."

"Aren't you taking it too fa…" Weiss began but was interrupted.

"Promise me we will look after each other and never let each other down. Like a true family." He said. Weiss stared at his sunglasses for a couple of seconds before nodding. He smiled and averted his eyes to the sky. It was getting dark. He felt a weight fall on his chest and looked down to see Weiss resting her head. She looked at his Lichtenberg scar and ran her hand through it, making Logan shiver.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She withheld her hand.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Snowflake."

"Hey Logan, how did you get that scar?" Weiss curiously asked.

"Well, unlike most people, unlocking my semblance, Lightning. It was a pain I would not wish to even my worst enemy. I felt like I was getting torn apart by a giant drill, while simultaneously having lava poured over me. This scar is permanent and exist to remind me of the pain I went through to get my powers." Logan explained. After a few minutes of Weiss resting her head on his chest however, she remembered how Logan killed the boarbatusk and hasn't taken a shower ever since. Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed away from him, but managed to keep her cool (another pun, I'm so getting shot now).

"Please, go take a shower." She told him.

"Okay then, see you back at the dorm, Snowflake." He smiled and walked away, but stopped when she called him.

"I just wanted you to know, as a kid I always wanted to be carried on someone's shoulders." His smile deepened .

After Logan returned to the dorm and took a shower, the other three members of RWBY were preparing to go to bed.

"Well, it was a long day, I sure wouldn't mind some shut eye." He yawned, but then remembered the room only had four beds and they were taken by team RWBY. And again, he cursed under his breath.

"Well, Grimm exterminator, why don't you sleep with me. If you have the guts." Yang seductively said as she laid on her bed, the one holding on books.

"You sure 'bout that? Those books look like they can barely support the bed with one person on it and I'm not exactly small if you haven't noticed ." Logan asked.

"Aw, cmon. Nothing bad will happen. Get in. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can have a trip to Vale."

"Well, ok then" Logan slipped under the sheets next to her. The other two girls also went to bed with Ruby trying to study, while Blake was reading her book. Yang snuggled closer to him and wrapped hands around him, pulling him closer to her body.

"Torch, you're moving too much. The bed might…" Logan whispered, but didn't finish as some of the books finally slipped off and the bed fell on top of Blake's. Thankfully the raven-haired girl reacted fast and jumped off the bed before she could get squashed. "…fall"

"Sorry torch, this is not going to work." Logan said as he got up and looked over the bed. "At least the bed's still fine and not damaged." He then turned to Blake. "Hey Bowhead, lets share yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back. Holy shit its been about 5 damn monts since I updated that thing. Alot has happened, lots of exams, work, my laptop broke (damn laptops, I knew I should have brought my PC) and on top of that I was quite a lazy fuck. But now im back and ready for more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, 50 shades of grey or Monster Musume.**

 **Also RIP Pyrhha the goddess of awesomeness, you will be missed *breaks down*.**

 **Chapter 5: A day in Vale and an old foe**

* * *

Today is Saturday and all huntsmen and huntresses in training were free to do as they please. And now that Logan had gotten lien, he decided he should call Coco and go on a shopping run for clothes, as he was curious about fashion in Remnant. It was still early in the morning and the bullhead pilots were not present yet, however due to his position as the headmaster's personal agent, he was free to use his personal bullhead, which was always available. So now they were walking around the city of Vale and talking about Beacon, their team and what not while Coco was leading to her favorite clothing store.

"And I still have no idea how they piled them up like that." Logan was talking about the glorious sight that was waiting for him after he changed into his uniform yesterday. "And then they made most magnificent bunk beds ever" He showed her a picture of them from his scroll.

"Heheh, that reminds me of the time Yatsyhashi put our beds in a similar position because he couldn't find his chocolate bunnies I ate behind his back. You should have seen the look on Velvet's face when he yelled" where did all my delicious bunnies go!" " Coco said as she and Logan burst into laughter. "But why are there only four beds? Where's yours?"

"Well, headmaster said I would be getting it today."

"Let me guess, that Yang girl tried to get you in her bed."

"Yep."

"And then tried to get in your pants."

"Most likely."

"And then the bed fell onto the one under it."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a guess." Actually, team CFVY's room is just under team RWBY's and Coco was awake at that time. The loud crashing sound that resulted awoke Velvet and Fox. Velvet instinctively grabbed her box weapon and her precious carrots and started looking around, shouting "They're mine! Noone can have them!", while Fox was so startled he fell off his bed. Yatsuhashi was a heavy sleeper, so he was not affected.

Coco noticed Logan's right cheek was kinda red. "What happened here?" She pointed at it.

"Well…" He put hand on his chin.

-earlier, team RWBY's dorm-

Blake was the only one awake and was reading a book with her face being completely red. She glanced over to Logan's sleeping form next to her in the bed with his long golden hair spread all over it. Yep, she reluctantly agreed to let him sleep with her as long as he didn't try anything funny. She didn't have much choice anyway. Yang's loud snoring would drive anyone too close to her insane, Weiss would probably want to be left alone to her beauty sleep and dust forbid Yang would allow anyone to share a bed with her baby sister. To her surprise, for a tall buff guy, Logan was a completely silent sleeper. But those damn sunglasses, he didn't take them off even while in bed.

Blake remembered how yesterday she tried to find out what Logan was hiding behind the shades. When everyone was asleep, even Ruby, who was supposed to be studying, curiosity got the better of her. She moved his shades up on his forehead, but before she could open his eyelids, he subconsciously snuggled into her. Of course, she reacted like she was dropped in cold water and started squirming, trying to escape, but to no avail. She froze when she heard him mutter "fuck you batman, you owe me twenty lien." But relaxed when she saw he was still asleep. Minutes later Weiss had entered the room. She stopped at the sight of Blake giving a sheepish smile with Logan still snuggled into her and send a glare at raven haired girl, but said nothing. Instead she went to apologize to sleeping Ruby.

So now that finding out his secret was out of the question for now, Blake decided to take his book, 'fifty shades of grey' and see how it is. It turned out to be really steamy and smutty BDSM novel. This interested her greatly and she continued reading, until…

"Wow, didn't know you were into that stuff." She froze and slowly turned her head till her amber orbs locked with sunglasses and a shit eating grin.

"EEP" she panicked and smacked Logan across the face with the book with such force he fell off the bed. To her displeasure however, all that did was widen his grin, if that was even possible.

-present time-

"… ,eh just a little accident when I woke up" Logan half-lied.

"By the way, were here" Coco said. They were standing in front of her favorite store. It looked like an entire mall. "This place has got all the best fashion clothes and accessories you would find in this kingdom. And there's plenty to choose from. Follow me handsome." They entered and she led him to where the male items were.

Due to the archangel's size it took a while to find something that would fit him both in size and in appearance. He tried numerous clothes, from shirts to suits, with lots of girls admiring him each time he showed up from the curtains. Finally his eyes landed on something he decided to try on. When he was done and showed up he was wearing a black dress shirt under a golden-colored suit and matching golden long pants. In addition he had a pair of white loafer shoes. The suit was unbuttoned to show off his necklace.

"Wow Logan, you one stylish as fuck son of a gun. That looks perfect on you." Coco complimented, giving him a wink.

"Thanks, and it feels nice. Guess I would like to buy this." Logan has made his decision.

After changing back and resuming their shopping with Coco also getting some new threads, they walked out, satisfied with their run.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, it was. But I need to get back to my team now. They said they would show me around this city." Logan replied

"You don't need to. They're already here." She pointed down the street, where Blake and Yang could be seen walking towards the duo. When they reached them, Yang greeted.

"Hey Logan, how's it going?"

"Great. We just went on a shopping run with fashionista here." Logan replied. "By the way, where's Snowflake and Silver eyes."

"Well" Yang scratched her nape. "Nora's semblance went active who-knows-how. She lost herself and went on a rampage all over the academy, swinging her hammer left and right, sending bolts of lightning everywhere and throwing around countless grenades, pancakes and grenades, wrapped in pancakes while singing about being a queen of Slothland. A certain Ice queen's legs got caught in the rampage, as well as a certain headmaster's mug, who reacted very… unOzpinly." Yang chuckled at the memory of Ozpin breaking down like a lost and dying puppy. Until Glynda came to diffuse the situation, but got hit in the face by a flying bottle of Logan's special shampoo, which Yang had snuck out of his pants to try it out, but Nora had took it from her before she could do so. Needless to say, Glynda didn't enjoy having shampoo all over her face and she made sure everyone knew that. "So yeah, we had a blast." Another pun at which everyone groaned at. "Fortunately, Weiss legs weren't broken, but Ruby took her to the hospital anyway."

"But there has to be a reason her semblance was triggered." Coco said.

"Ren did say something about Nora's semblance getting triggered when she makes contact with something with high voltage." Blake said.

Logan gulped.

-flashback-

After leaving the dorm room Logan tried to call Coco, but noticed his scroll was out of battery. He cursed, but got an idea. He channeled some electricity through his arm to the device, while being careful not to fry the battery. The hammer wielder of team JNPR was jumping like a little girl towards him with a pancake in her mouth. Unfortunately, just as she was about to jump past him, the pancake slipped out of her mouth and she slipped on it, falling directly onto Logan. That caused electricity to surge trough her body and activate her semblance.

"Boopy Smashy, you alright?" the archangel asked worriedly as he lifted Nora on her feet. She looked at him with a grin, big enough to rival the one he had with Blake.

"BETTER THAN EVER!" She shouted while jumping in the air. "I AM THE QUEEN OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" She bolted away with speed, rivaling Ruby's semblance. Logan was concerned at first, but then shrugged it off as just Nora being Nora.

-end flashback-

"eheh… heh… heh" he sheepishly laughed as he realized he was to blame for the whole thing. "Yeah I wonder how that happened. Anyway, where are you girls headed?"

"To Tukson's bookshop to check for new interesting books." Blake replied.

"Oh, is it the books with regular vanilla relationships and no kinky fuckery at all?" Logan teased, using quotes from 'fifty shades of grey'. Blake blushed deep red and send a killer glare towards the archangel while Coco and Yang were staring at them confused. He made an 'aw shit' smile and started backing away "Well girls I guess I'll meet you there." And took off running away. Blake took off after him, shouting "When I catch you, you'll be fifty shades of dead!" Both Yang and Coco shrugged and ran after them.

While running away from doom, Logan came across a cloaked figure and jumped over it to avoid crashing into it. Blake almost crashed into it herself if it wasn't for her semblance and fast reflexes. However, using it caused the hood to blow off, revealing a male with red spiky hair, a set of horns and a white mask with red markings covering his eyes. He looked at the direction Blake went and muttered "Blake?"

Yang ran past the confused masked faunus. ' _Heh, Blake almost crashed into the poor guy. That would have been funny.'_ Of course, while distracted, she didn't notice someone right in front of her until she bumped into the person, sending both of them on the ground with her on top.

' _Of course, irony comes to bite me in the ass.'_ Yang thought as she looked down to whoever she crashed into. It was a female, slightly older than her with blonde ponytail hair and a blindfold. Both girls felt their equally large breasts pressing together as Cilen blushed deeper than Blake did. Yang could tell she was hot. Figuratively and literally hot. Her skin was burning. Fortunately, the brawler was used to this kind of heat.

"Heh, nice rack you got th…" Yang didn't finish as Cilen kicked her off her. Once Yang got back on her feet, she got a photo shoved in her face. The photo was of Logan with a stuffed mouth of French fries who was trying to get away from the camera, resulting in a very comical picture. She started laughing but the glare Cilen sent her (or at least, she thought it was a glare. It's difficult to tell with that blindfold on the girl's eyes) immediately killed her laughter.

"Have you seen this man?" Cilen asked in a neutral, but cold tone. Yang debated if she should tell her, but decided not to risk it.

"Sorry, haven't seen such a handsome face around." She lied. Cilen's kept on glaring(?) at her. ' _Yep, she's not buying it.'_ Yang nervously thought. "Well, I'll tell you if I see him. Bye." And ran as fast as she could, away from the fire archangel.

She arrived at Tuskson's bookstore where Blake was still chasing Logan around with Tuskson trying to stop them and Coco watching in amusement.

Logan grabbed a manga named ' _Monster Musume'_ From one of the bookshelves and pointed it threateningly at Blake. "Not a step closer Bowhead. I've got hentai and I ain't afraid to use it. Or at least I think it's hentai." He opened the manga and flipped through the pages. "Whoa, oh wow. That one is weird as shit. I LOVE IT!" he shouted, raising it in the air. Blake facepawmed and just went to find books of her own.

After they were done Blake and Coco waved goodbye and headed back to beacon as Yang approached Logan.

"Hey Logan, let's go get smashe… uh I mean, have fun" Yang suggested.

"Eh, why not. Lead the way." He agreed. Yang led him to where she had parked her motorbike, 'Bumblebee'. She got on it and started the engine, instructing him to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"A friend of mine runs a club not far from here. Thrust me, you're gonna like it." Yang informed as she rode towards the destination. Logan quickly got used to the motorbike, but not to her hair being constantly in his face. When they reached the club, she got off and took her helmet off. "Well, that was enjoyable."

"To you. I got a face full of hair, sore arms and an awkward boner." Logan complained in a friendly manner.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Yang grabbed his arm and tried to drag him in (keyword: tried).

Inside the club, Junior was keeping tabs on the customers. He had managed to restore most of his business after he got visited by a certain blonde brawler a while ago and it was all running smoothly, until…

"SHE'S HERE! HOLD THE DOOR!" one of his groons shouted. Two of them closed the doors and tried to hold them, but an explosion blew the doors off and knocked the thugs on their asses. Inside came blondie, who was struggling with dragging a topless blonde male. Junior's face took an unhealthy shade of grey. ' _why now? Why did she have to come back? There goes my precious club.'_

"I can walk myself, you know." Logan deadpanned.

"Sorry, got used to dragging boys into clubs." Yang laughed. Suddenly, she was surrounded by thugs, who pointed guns at her. Logan stared at them with a raised eyebrow and turned to her.

"I thought you said you were friends with the guy." He said.

"Ah, that's just how he shows his love." Luckily, Junior commanded the henchmen to leave them be as he didn't feel like risking Blondie's wrath again. Not to mention the guy she brought looked quite intimidating. They both made their way to him and sat on the stools. The Malachite twins, that were standing on both sides of Junior, kept a close eye on Blondie and her friend, determined to ensure the place doesn't undergo catastrophe again, but quickly looked away blushing when Logan caught them staring.

"What do you want now blondie?" Junior fearfully asked.

"Relax Junior, I'm here with a friend and I just wanna get smash… uh, I mean have fun. One strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella." Yang said. Junior sighed in relief as he expected her to pester him about that lost woman, but regret to inform her that…

"Sorry, all out of little umbrellas."

"WHAT." Yang shot up with her hands on the table. As Junior took cover behind the twins. Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, calm your tits Torch. We don't need floor getting shaken, henchmen flying all around, girls getting kicked in the faces and club managers getting punched through windows now, do we."

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time." She gave Junior a 'don't let it happen ever again' look, to which he gulped and nodded. "I'll be right back." She left to the restroom.

"And what would you like?" Junior asked Logan. He looked over the various alcoholic drinks on the stands. They were all foreign to him and he didn't know what to choose from. There's also the fact that he never really drank much alcohol. Well except this one time when he woke up the next day with a killer headache and no knowledge about what happened the day before and many angels were giving him weird looks the whole day. At one point he even saw a group of Seraphims winking at him and giving him hungry looks. Needless to say he spend the rest of his day dodging fireballs while running away from furious Cilen for reasons he couldn't comprehend. He just came to the conclusion that girls are weird.

"I guess this one." He pointed at a bottle that stood out from the rest. It contained one of the strongest alcohols in all of Remnant.

"Are you sure you can take that. It's pretty damn strong." Junior asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then it's worthy." Logan said as he put some lien on the table.

"Well, okay then." Junior shrugged and poured some of it in a glass in front of his client. "Just try not to gulp it all…" Logan quickly took it and drank the whole thing "…in one go." Hei finished while sweatdropping. The archangel then developed a weird face and froze on the spot.

"Yo, I'm back." Yang came back and took her seat next to Logan. "So, how is it?" She asked him but he didn't acknowledge her at all. "Logan?"

"FAN-FUKEN-TASTIN" He suddenly yelled and jumped up from his seat. "FAAAAKK YEEEEEEHHH, dat shit waz wort evereh fakin lien. Now let's get da MADAFAKIN PARTEH STARTED. WOOOOO." He made his way towards the DJ, dancing along the way. Yang, Hei and the twins were too shocked to say anything this whole time. Finally, Yang snapped out of it and turned to Junior.

"The hell did you give him? I've never seen him cuss so much." She asked. Hei raised the bottle with the drink the archangel chose. "Did he even have enough to pay for that?" Since the alcohol was very strong it was also quite expensive.

"He overpaid it." Junior said as he counted the lien.

' _Oh, man. As if the Nora madness wasn't enough.'_ Yang sweatdropped and turned around to keep an eye on her wasted friend.

As he neared the DJ, Logan brought out his megaphone shouted "MAI I HAV YE'R FAKIN ATENSHAN PLIEZ!" everyone turned to him and even the DJ stopped the music to see what he's all about. Once he achieved the needed attention, he continued "I'MA ROBBIN DIS PLAIS… " everyone grew worried and the henchmen were about to interfere "… OF DA SAILENS!" Now everyone relaxed.

"ITZ ALMOUST A SIN HOW SHIT IT IZ. END I CANNOT ALLOW DAT. SO NAO IMA MAKE YER FAKING NIGHT. HOOOOZZ WIIIIIITTT MEEEEEHHH." The crowd cheered. The DJ took off his bear mask, stood up to try and stop the intoxicated archangel.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Logan closed the distance, raised his megaphone and shouted into the DJ's face "YOU DON'T LAIK LAUD END BONBASTIC MUZIK." He gave him a weggie, raising him in the air in the process and resulting in loud laughter form the crowd. "YE'R PROBABLEH WERIN WOMENZ ANDARWER. JUST SAIN." Then dropped him and sat on his place. "NAO ENAUGH WIT DAT CRAPPEH BOOLSHIT AND LETZ TAKE AUT DA BIG GANZ." He pulled out his scroll, connected it with the player and loaded one of his favorite trap mixes (SWAG MOVIE 2 2014).

Everyone started dancing and cheering. Logan himself got on the dance floor and started showing his awesome dancing moves while everyone was cheering for him. That wasn't something you would see every day so Yang made sure to record the whole thing.

A hour in her recording however, she received a message from Ruby:

 _Yang, just to let you know guys, you must be back at Beacon before 10 AM or you might get in trouble with Glynda._

' _Welp, all good things have to come to an end. I better get Logan and get going._ ' She went to the dance floor where her archangel friend was still dancing his ass off. "You did awesome party animal, but we gotta go now" However, Logan was too intoxicated to care.

"NO WEI TORC! IMA JAST GETIN STARTED!" He replied still dancing.

"We will get in trouble if we don't go now!" Yang shouted after him but he didn't hear her. ' _Well then, I guess I have to do it the Yang way.'_ Yang thought as she charged at him, ready to tackle him. However, Logan's dancing caused him to evade the tackle, resulting in Yang flying off the dance floor and crashing into a table. She got back on and pointed a finger at the drunk archangel.

"Alright Logan, enough games. I will drag your intoxicated ass back to Beacon if I have to." She shouted at him. Logan immediately ceased his dancing as his challenge senses tingled. He smirked and got in a battle stance. "BRING ET ON TORC!" he shouted back at her.

Yang charged first, sending a couple of punches that Logan easily avoided. Logan sweeped her off her feet and did a summersault while she was still in the air. She got up again and activated her semblance, erupting in flames. Logan charged his own aura, sending electricity all over his body. The two met again and started exchanging punches and kicks, sending flames and lightning bolts everywhere and shaking the entire club. Junior and his henchmen were too afraid to interfere. Yang managed a powered punch on his face, but that only staggered him and even then, he still grabbed her hand and lifted her off, slamming her back down onto the ground and cracking it. Then he threw her into the air, jumped, hugged her close and did an izuna drop, shattering the entire dance floor. However, Junior notice a of string of Yang's hair landing next to her and sweatdropped. "Oh man, that guy is done for." He said.

"AW YEH, HOZ UR DADY?" Logan shouted, raising his fists in the air. But soon after Yang charged at him with a powerful flaming punch. It collided with his cheek, knocking him a fell meters away. As he got up he noticed Yang's expression of pure rage, red eyes and flames all around her. She charged at him again with another punch. Logan channeled electricity through his fist and also charged at her. Both fist collided against each other resulting in a violent explosion of fire and lightning that blew away both participants and the fragments of the dance floor.

Yang was too weak to continue the fight. She saw Logan approaching her with a smug look on his face. But as soon as he got close to her, he suddenly fell onto the floor unconscious. She inspected his body. ' _Perfect, he passed out from the alcohol, now I literally gotta drag him back to Beacon.'_ She inwardly complained, but then an idea crossed her mind.

-back to the bullhead station-

It was twenty minutes before the last Bullhead to beacon flew off when Yang arrived along with about five of Juniors henchmen carrying the unconscious archangel. She told them to put him on a nearby bench and then they left.

She approached him as he started to stir. As soon as he opened his eyes though, he grabbed his head and screamed to the heavens.

"GAAAAH, FUCK MY HEAD, UUUUGGH, WHAT THE HELL." He fell off the bench and rolled around on the floor in agony.

' _He must not have experienced many hangovers.'_ Yang sweatdropped as she watched Logan vomit his guts out in the nearest trash can.

"Torch, what the hell happened? What did we do? Why does my head feel like it's being split apart by a chainsaw?" He askedher.

"Your just having a very bad hangover, It will soon go away." Yang replied, then she remembered something. "Hey Logan. While you were being chased by Blake, I ran into a chick with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a blindfold. She was asking about you. Do you know her?" Logan paled with an aw shit expression on his face.

' _It was no doubt Cilen. If she's here the others are probably here to. Dammit, I can't let them see me. This is bad. This is very bad.'_ He was panicking in his head, which was interrupted by Yang shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Logan are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for telling me. I'll see into it."

"Ok then let's go, the bullhead is about to take off." She said as they took it back to Beacon.

On a rooftop not far from the position they were was Cilen, eavesdropping on their conversation. She quickly regretted letting the blonde bimbo run away and not beat her to death with her own ribcage. She was about to leave when she sensed the presence of another one of the human-animal hybrids nearby.

Adam Taurus watched as the last bullhead to Beacon took off. ' _Those two were with my lovely Blake. Which means she part of Beacon now.'_ He thought ' _Eh, it doesn't matter. She can do nothing against us.'_ He turned around to leave when suddenly something collided with his mask, cracking it and sending him breaking through a nearby fountain.

' _what was that? Nothing has ever managed to sneak up on me before.'_ He got up to see a blonde with a blindfold approaching him. Faunus were able to sense other faunus nearby, so this girl was obviously not a faunus. "Filthy human scum!" He grunted, resting his hand on the hilt of Wilt.

Cilen stopped and waited for Adam to make a move. She could have stealthily assassinated him, but she was tired and bored of doing that, so she decided on an actual duel. Well that is if this faunus lived up to her expectations.

Adam charged all his aura and released it into a single swing with his katana, sending a devastating wave towards her. Cilen raised and outstretched her hand and focused her own aura into absorbing all the force coming towards her. Adam was standing slackjawed watching Cilen entirely absorb what he used to decimate huge robots. Cilen used the absorbed power to shoot out a powerful fire blast that brought down an entire building. Adam barely managed to dodge it.

' _She is like that Cinder bitch, but even more powerful. If I couldn't beat Cinder I stand no chance against this one.'_ Adam thought as he looked towards where his opponent was just a second ago to see her gone. He felt a tap on his left shoulder but as soon as he turned around he got a scullcrushing punch to the face that send him through three trees. Needless to say, Adam needed a new mask. Luckily he had one in his clothes. By the time he put it on the archangel was already standing over his fallen body looking down to him.

"Wh..what.. the hell.. do you want." He grunted in pain.

"Information." The girl stated in an emotionless tone. Adam had just a bit of his aura left and decided on a final attack. He quickly grabbed his katana and thrusted it right through her right shoulder blade. Cilen made no effort in dodging and took the blow. Adam was horrified as she not only didn't die, but didn't react to being stabbed with Wilt at all. No grunts, no stagger, not even her face moved. She opened her mouth and blew fire into his face, making him release Wilt to grab his flaming face and depleting what aura left he had.

"You're.. not human,.. are you?... What are you?" He asked his assailant.

"No. Something much more." Cilen replied as she simply tore Wilt off her body again without showing signs of pain. "As a start, identify yourself."

"Adam Taurus, agent of the White Fang." Adam said as he picked himself back up. "and you are?"

"Archangel Cilen."

-next day at Beacon-

Team RWBY were out in the courtyard watching a video on Yang's scroll. Yang was laughing her ass off while the others were all blushing messes, but still watched.

"I can't believe he did that, It looks so indecent." Weiss complained.

"Yang?" Blake called out but was ignored.

"But you like it, ice queen." Yang said.

"No I didn't" Weiss said, trying to hide her blushing face.

"But why did you record him, especially when he was drunk. It feels so wrong." Ruby said, hiding in her hood.

"Yang?" Blake tried again.

"Aww cmon sis, it's not like he will ever know."

"YANG!"

"What is it Blake." Yang finally acknowledged her .

"He's right behind you."

Yang paled and turned around to face Logan, who was accompanied by dr. Oobleck.

"Oh, heeeyyy Logan,… uhh.. nice day isn't it." Yang nervously said.

"Yeah it's actually quite sunny, don't you think?" Logan calmly replied. Everyone besides Yang understood what he's onto and sweatdropped.

"Yeah,… I can feel the sun on my skin... It feels good."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. Do you know what's a great way to spend the sunny days."

"What?"

Logan pulled out his megaphone and shouted "TEN LAPS AROUND BEACON RIGHT NOW TORCH. DR OOBLECK WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T CHEAT." "But" "GET YOUR ASS MOVING, TORCH" he shouted with the megaphone in her face, knocking her onto the ground. She quickly stood up and started her laps.

"Wow, Logan. You would make a great gym teacher." Oobleck complemented, then he pulled out something from the pocket of his coat. "By the way, I believe this belongs to you" It was his special shampoo and it was half empty.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Chapter 7

**OC: Demus – archangel of wind**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: Muscular, slightly shorter than Agila. He has a long wavy sky blue hair that is held back by a headband (even though some of the bangs still get in his face) and clean shaven face with a scar through the mouth. He wears an unbuttoned biker-like jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. he also has a platinum belt with gems and the archangel medal in the middle and a pair of platinum greaves.**

 **In true archangel form, his armor was not spiked like Agilas, but compensated by covering more. His bandana is replaced by an armored one that also extends two plates on both sides of the head, covering his ears and sideburns. The armor is mostly white with blue markings around it.**

 **Weapons: in true archangel form he wields a large two-sided battle axe, called the Vanquish.**

 **Semblance: Aura Drain – Demus can drain the aura from the soul of his opponent and replenish his, as long as he has a solid hold on said opponent.**

 **Archangel powers: He has control over wind, which he can use to violently push objects and enemies afar, enhance his charge attacks to hit harder, enhance his agility and reflexes and when surrounded can unleash powerful and violent wind waves that push away and damage everything around him. In true archangel form, he is able to move like the wind, effortlessly dodging most attacks and delivering fast and powerful hits and can conjure powerful whirlwinds for great area of effect damage.**

 **Personality: Demus likes to screw around and is rather care-free. However, he can be serious when the situation calls for it and always enjoys a great fight, often challenging the other archangels to duels, mostly Agila (in which case most of their duels end in a tie). Even though he has no qualms about killing, like Agila, he is not as merciless, brutal and violent as the other archangels, however he still chooses to follow the order to the end.**

 **Bio: Demus has been trained by Argus himself to succeed Mindus as the archangel of wind. He was quite competitive with Agila, often comparing number of completed missions, killed enemies, etc. When Mindus was assassinated, Demus was granted the title and power over the element of wind.**

 **Chapter 6: Bully problems**

Logan, team RWBY and JNPR were currently in combat class with Glynda Goodwitch. The participants, chosen to fight in the arena were Jaune and Cardin Winchester, the leader of team CRDL. The fight was going really sloppy with the latter constantly mocking the former and his inability to land a hit on the brute.

At the seats Logan was watching along with team RWBY and (J)NPR, or rather he was watching while munching on an extra-large box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and the others were staring at him questioningly as they were bored of the awful duel. Finally, Weiss couldn't hold herself and snapped.

"How can you be eating like that in a place and time like this?"

"Aw, cut me some slack Snowflake. I'm still hungry." Logan replied, causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"You ate fifty pancakes, ten pies, five bowls of macaroni, twenty waffles and an entire watermelon, ALONG WITH THE SKIN! HOW IN OUM'S NAME ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?" Weiss shouted. She thought she had seen everything, till Logan started taking bites of the watermelon like if it was an apple.

"Scratch that! How are you even eating the cereal right out of the box? Don't you, you know, need milk for that?" Ruby asked.

"Got that covered too." Logan said as he pulled out a 3 liters bottle of milk and started chugging it down. Everyone facepawned.

"Well at least all that stuff is going in the right places so he doesn't get fat." Yang said.

In the meantime the duel was coming to an end as Jaune's aura was rapidly depleting while Cardin's remained untouched. A tired out Jaune charged at Cardin, but the brute dodged his swing and slammed his hammer into Jaune's shield, knocking it away. Jaune got up and attacked again. Cardin blocked his attack.

"This part where you lose." Cardin mocked.

"Over my dead…" Jaune replied but Cardin kicked him, knocking him on the ground. He raised his mace and was about to bring it down when a hand grabbed both his wrists and squeezed, causing him to yell in pain.

"gaaah… what's the big ide…" Cardin turned around but froze as his enraged expression changed to a horrified one as his eyes locked with a pair of sunglasses he has come to fear throughout his time at Beacon.

"That's enough." Logan said, still holding a solid grip on the wrists. Suddenly the lights turned back on and Glynda stepped on the stage.

"Mr. Lopus, could you kindly let Mr. Winchester go?" She said. Logan released his grip as Cardin distanced himself from him.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Glynda said to the crowd, then turned to Jaune "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be caught by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourse…" Cardin was about to retort, but a glare from Logan stopped him dead in his tracks. "… uh… yeah yeah, sure." He corrected himself.

"And Mr. Lopus" Glynda turned to Logan as Jaune and Cardin left the stage. "Please, refrain from eating in class. I'm going to let it go this time, but if it happens again, you're getting detention" She gestured to the large box of cereal that was still in his hands. This caused the entire audience to facepawn at once. Logan sheepishly laughed, nodded and left the stage.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. Those, who will be chosen to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda informed, the bell ringing right after. Team RWBY and JNPR were very excited for the tournament. Logan however, frowned. He was not a fan of tournaments. Every time one would be held, a disaster was bound to happen.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night."

"it was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursi."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"Sigh… She's been having this reoccurring dream for almost a month now."

The teams and Logan were in the cafeteria eating, as Nora was telling a 'tale' with Ren frequently correcting her. Yang was the only one actively listening to Nora while Blake was reading a book, Weiss polishing her nails and Logan was violently feasting on a crap load of food … again. He stopped eating for a moment and turned to Ren.

"Wait, if that all was just her dream, then how would you be able to correct her?" He asked.

"Don't question it. I'm not exactly sure myself." Ren answered.

Meanwhile Pyrrha and Ruby was growing increasingly worried with Jaune who was only playing with his food and looked depressed.

"Jaune… are you okay" Pyrrha asked as everyone turned to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" Jaune answered, trying not to worry them with his problems. Of course, no one bought it.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said.

"Guys, seriously. I'm fine. Look." Jaune put on a fake smile and laughed nervously at his own poor attempts to convince them.

"Come on man, that was faker than McRemnant's chicken nuggets. You can't fool me. You're definitely not okay." Logan said. Just then they heard a noise coming from a table not far off where Cardin and his team were making fun of a bunny faunus, who Logan identified as Velvet as Coco had told him about her. Jaune visibly clenched his fist in anger. Logan didn't take it much different, though he didn't show it.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Naah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." Jaune lied.

"He's a bully." Ruby retorted.

"Oh come on, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said. The other occupants of the table looked at each other, then back at Jaune.

-flashback-

Jaune was walking down the hallway with a stack of books. When he was about to pass Cardin, the brute knocked the books off Jaune's hand.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune exclaimed.

-second flashback-

Jaune was passing by Cardin by the doorway when Cardin clicked a button on Jaune's sheath, causing it to expand into shield and trap Jaune in the doorway.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune exclaimed.

-third flashback-

Glynda had gathered the students near the lockers to explain to them how they work.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be send to a custom location based on a six digit code." She explained. Meanwhile Cardin, who was standing near Jaune, got an idea. He pushed Jaune into one of the lockers despite the blondes protests, which fell to deaf ears, closed it and entered a code. The locker was then launched out and away from the building.

"Oh, cooooome oooon" Jaune screamed inside the locker . Cardin then turned to leave, but collided into an unamused Logan standing with his arms crossed.

-end of flashbacks-

"Well, that would explain why I found Cardin hanging off the roof by his manliness in a chain." Blake said, joining the conversation. Everyone cringed and stared at Logan. Jaune and Ren also grabbed their crotches as if they felt it.

"Well. Someone had to do it." Logan shrugged casually.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said.

"You landed in a Nevermore's nest. I had to come and take care of the oversized tweeties to get your ass back to Beacon." Logan said.

"Jaune, if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha tried to comfort him.

"And we'll break his legs!" Nora declared as she stood up and smiled maniacally.

"Guys really, its fine." Jaune stood up with his plate still full of food. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"And that makes the situation better how exactly?" Logan asked.

"Ow, that hurts." They all turned back to team CRDL's table to see Cardin pulling Velvet's ears. "Please let go" she pleaded.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said through gritted teeth.

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang said.

Logan decided not to sit around and watch them abuse her. He got up and started making his way to CRDL, but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait Logan. You can't start a fight here. You will get in big trouble." Pyrrha told him.

"Wha-? I can't just stand around and watch."

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for now."

Logan frowned as he looked back at CRDL still abusing the rabbit faunus. ' _there must be something I can do.'_ Then an idea came to his mind and he approached Yang.

"Torch" Yang turned to him as he grinned at her. "I cut a couple of strands of your hair while you were sleepi-" Instantly a blazing fist connected with his nose. However he didn't flinch. Instead it was Cardin who suddenly flew backwards, tearing right through a couple of tables and crashed into the buffet. When the smoke cleared, he was lying out cold with a bleeding nose, a bunch of bruises and food all over him.

"Relax Torch, it was just a joke. I never touched your hair." Logan said, trying to calm her down. ' _Damn, she works fast. I was lucky I already had my semblance on'_

Yang's eyes changed back into lilac and she grew worried. "Why would you joke like that? I could have seriously hurt you, you know?" She said.

"By the way, what happened to Cardin. He just suddenly flew back, like he was hit by an invisible truck or something." Ruby asked.

"Maybe he sneezed." Logan said, to which everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Maybe he sneezed… really hard. I'm sure his weapon is not the only thing explosive about him." He then checked his scroll. "Anyway, time's up. We gotta go to our next class."

Doctor Oobleck zipped around the room, teaching about the history of faunus discrimination at a fast pace. Few of the students bothered to struggle following his speech in order to take notes. Blake and Weiss from RWBY were here along with Jaune and Pyrrha from JNPR. Cardin was also there. He was still disheveled, dirty from all the food and had two nasal tampons in both nostrils, as well as a couple of bandages across his back. His aura had taken most of the damage, but he still experienced great back pain when moving. Velvet was also here despite her being a second year. She was staring down on her desk with her rabbit ears dropped in depression when she felt someone sit next to her. She grew worried that it might be CRDL or someone else to bully her again, but when she turned she saw Logan. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Hey there, mind if I sit here?" Logan asked Velvet.

"Not at all." She said.

"It's not every time we get someone from higher years to share schedule with us first years." Logan attempted to strike up a conversation. Velvet just nodded and continued looking downcast. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer. She just nodded again and it was obvious she was faking it. Logan turned back to listen to the teacher. Since he was basically an alien to Remnant, he was not required to learn about its history, but he thought it would be useful to know the basic concept.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of you faunus heritage?" Oobleck suddenly asked. Velved was hesitant to raise her arm, but did so when she saw another faunus student in the back raise his. "Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He continued on with his lecture.

Oobleck asked a question about what advantage the faunus had over general Lagoon's forces. Cardin, who was sitting two seats behind Jaune, flicked a ball of paper at him, waking him up.

"Hey." Jaune protested, but the doctor took it as him having an answer to the question and was immediately in front of him.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class. This is excellent, excellent. What is the answer?" Doctor Oobleck waited for an answer. Jaune struggled with the answer as he didn't know it. He looked behind the doctor to see Pyrrha trying to give him hints by pointing at her eyes and making circular signs with her hands over them (even though she's supposedly behind Jaune and Oobleck was in front of him. Monty logic).

"Binoculars!" Jaune finally blurted out, causing everyone to start laughing, Oobleck to frown and Pyrrha to facepawn. Logan desperately struggled with keeping his laughter that was threatening to blow out of his mouth. Cardin however, was laughing and banging on the desk without a care in the world.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." Oobleck said. Logan was glad he kept his laughter in check or it would have been him gaining all the unnecessary attention.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin confidently answered.

"That's not exactly true, at least not fully. Go try to train a manticore and then come say that again. If you still have that hair on your shoulders to speak with, of course." Logan said to Cardin. Manticores were a very rare breed of huge, powerful and ferocious tiger-like animals, native to Mistral. they were bigger, faster, much stronger and deadlier than even Ursa majors. A real threat even to groups of veteran hunters. Logan then turned to Oobleck "And I believe the answer is night vision."

"Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha contribute to the answer. Cardin growed under his breath.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake also contributed, then turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." That was the final straw as Cardin tried to get up from his seat in anger, only to crumble back into it from the sudden sharp pain in his back. The students started laughing again.

"Mr. Winchester, you and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck said as Jaune moaned in dismay.

Logan turned back to Velved. "That loser has been harassing you all this time and you didn't do anything about it? Why didn't you put him in his place?"

"Then I would be seen as a monster." She answered.

"Aw, cmon now, I'm sure no one will mind if you don't overdo it. After all, he is basically causing you physical pain." he said.

When the lecture was done Logan was the last to leave the classroom, save for Jaune and Cardin, of course. He saw Pyrrha waiting right outside the door.

"Hey Amazon. What's up?" He approached her.

"Just waiting for Jaune" She replied.

"Mind some company?"

"No, it's okay."

After a few minutes the door opened and Jaune and Cardin exited the classroom. Cardin headed back to his dorm, still grunting in pain with every step he made.

"You alright there? Did he try anything on you?" Logan asked Jaune.

"No, I'm okay." Jaune reassured him. An idea then flashed in Pyrrha's mind. She kept an eye on Logan, waiting for him to leave so she could drag Jaune away to somewhere private.

A while later Logan turned around and started walking away. As soon as he was a fair distance away, Pyrrha gripped Jaune's hand and dragged him away, past a corner. But Logan stopped. He was no moron. He heard them go and he knew something was up. So he secretly followed after them, silently praising the stealth lessons he's had with Cilen.

They stepped into the balcony. Logan climbed on the rooftop above the balcony without either of them noticing, hid himself there and listened to their conversation. He learned that Jaune had forged his transcripts to get into Beacon. Pyrrha suggested that they should come to the balcony every day after classes and train, but Jaune refused, saying that he was no damsel in distress and that he had to do it on his own. Logan frowned. He agreed with Pyrrha that everyone needed a little push in order to become heroes. Doing it on their own would be damn near impossible. Jaune finally told Pyrrha to leave, to which she complied.

After Jaune was left alone Logan was about to reveal himself and confront Jaune of the subject , but stopped when both of them heard pained grunts and groans coming from the edge of the balcony. From there none other than Cardin climbed up and started speaking to Jaune. From what Logan understood, the bully was basically blackmailing him to do as he says so he doesn't report him to the staff about the fake transcripts and get him expelled. He even had Jaune do his assignment Oobleck gave them.

Cardin was about to climb back down when a lightning bolt struck him square in the face and send him falling down into a fountain. Jaune turned to where the bolt came from and saw Logan standing on the roof with outstretched hand with lightning racing around it.

"Aw, cmon. Don't tell me you heard everything too." Jaune said, growing even more depressed and scared. Logan said nothing, but dropped down and approached him with an unreadable expression.

"Huh…, WHAT THE-" Jaune exclaimed in surprise as the archangel suddenly lifted him over his shoulder and jumped off the balcony. After he landed, he enveloped his legs in electricity and bolted (pun unintended) away from the building, away from Beacon and into the Emerald forest, ignoring Jaune's screaming and protests.

Logan arrived at a hill and climbed it till he reached a Nevermore nest. He jumped in it and dropped Jaune. The Arc quickly picked himself up and looked around, recognizing the nest. It was the same nest where he was found after being launched in the locker by Cardin. He turned to Logan, who was observing down the hill to make sure he wasn't followed. It didn't seem like it. The archangel turned around, staring at Jaune with the same unreadable expression.

"What is this? Why did you bring me here?" Jaune demanded.

"A truly private place where no one can disturb us. There's nobody here and no one knows where we are." Logan answered. Jaune was getting really afraid now that he's far from Beacon and even more afraid when he noted that Logan looked completely serious, something he has never seen in him. He always thought of the long haired blonde to be a baddass jokester, who loved to fight, just like Yang. Now he's seeing him in an entire new light. He tried to reach for his scroll, only to remember that he forgot it in the dorm back at Beacon.

Logan reached into his pants and pulled out Crocea Mors. Jaune would've asked him how and why he got his hands on his weapon, if he wasn't too busy wondering what the fellow blonde wanted from him. Logan stared into the blade for a minute. ' _Strange, I have a strong feeling I have seen this blade before. Eh, I'll think about it later.'_ Logan threw the weapon at Jaune.

"Were going to train…" Logan started. Jaune was about to protest but Logan cut him off. "…Except, unlike Pyrrha, I ain't giving you a choice."

Logan entered his battle stance. Jaune sighed. He didn't want to be helped, but it didn't seem like he had another option. He unsheathed his shield and got into a stance. Logan charged and send a punch, which Jaune tried to block with his shield, but was send back and into the ground.

"Use your aura to strengthen your shield so you don't become a living ragdoll." Logan said as Jaune got back up.

"H-how do I do that?" Jaune asked in fear that the fellow blonde would laugh at him.

"Think of your weapon as a part of your own body. As a part of your own soul. Close your eyes and focus on you weapons."

Jaune closed his eyes and tried to do it, but it didn't seem to be working. Or he wasn't focusing hard enough. As he opened his eyes, he saw another fist coming his direction. Again he tried to shield himself, but was thrown back.

"Cmon, I know you can do it. Again." Logan shouted. Jaune got up and tried again, with the same result of him flying away by the force of the punch.

' _This isn't working'_ The archangel thought. "Okay, try to attack me."

Jaune raised Crocea Mors and charged at Logan. Logan easily caught the blade and pushed it, causing the attacker to stumble on the ground. He groaned in disappointment. Jaune got up and tried again, only to have the blade kicked off his hands.

"You're not getting anywhere like this. You need to concentrate your aura on your weapons." Logan shouted.

"This is ridiculous. I haven't seen anyone else focus their aura on their weapons." Jaune shouted back.

"This is a secret technique that can only be used by those with huge auras. I know you have it."

"But how do you expect me to learn it in only one night."

"You can if you concentrate enough."

Jaune put even more effort into focusing his aura and attacked again. His slash was blocked by Logan, who then send a kick towards his shield that knocked him away. Logan looked down and sighed. ' _I was afraid its gonna come to this. But I guess I have no other choice if he's to focus. If he can't do it himself, then maybe his emotions will help him. I'm sorry Buttercup.'_ He looked back at Jaune, who was struggling to get up and forced a wide grin on his face.

"If you can't do it, then I guess you're useless. And you shall die." Logan declared.

"What!" Jaune froze, staring at the archangel wide eyed.

"You heard me. You failed and the penalty is death. Death, that will also follow your teammates and friends at Beacon right after."

Jaune couldn't believe it. His supposed friend in front of him would kill him and then slaughter all his friends. He wanted to believe Logan was joking, but the sadistic smirk on his face proven otherwise.

"Logan, that's not you. I know you. You wouldn't do something like that." He tried to reason with his soon to be 'killer'.

"That's where you're wrong, Buttercup." Logan reached for his sunglasses and pulled them off, revealing his multicolored eyes to the slack jawed face of Jaune.

Jaune was horrified, anger surging through his body. ' _No, I won't allow my friends to get hurt by anyone. I must stand up to them. I must face him, no matter who or what he is and give my all to protect them.'_ He glared back at Logan's rainbow colored irises. Anger was building up in his entire body as well as his aura glowing with brilliant light.

' _I think it might be working.'_ Logan thought, watching Jaune's aura build up into Crocea Mors for an attack. "What are you gonna do now Buttercup?" He mocked, widening his grin.

Jaune clenched his sword hard and charged at Logan, who purposely threw a predictable punch aimed at his face. The knight ducked under it and sent a horizontal aura infused slash towards the archangels stomach. Logan went to block it, but got pushed back. He could feel that the attacks now had much more force behind them. Jaune followed with a bash with his shield, which caused Logan to stagger behind. Logan went on the offensive, throwing a kick to the shield. Jaune got pushed back a bit, but overall managed to deflect.

' _It's working. I just need to push him a little more.'_ Logan thought for a moment and spoke. "How about this. Before I kill your partner, your crush and your best friend, I will rape them." He said, referring to Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jaune lunged forward. Logan dodged the attack and sent one of his own, that got blocked by the knight's shield. They continued the heated exchange for a while, with Logan holding back of course, since his motives are to test the knight's strength, not beat him up. Finally Jaune managed another aura infused shield bash, knocking Logan off his feet. He followed with a slash towards his opponent's neck. Logan grabbed the sword before it connected with its target and put effort this time to stop it. Once it stopped inches from his neck the two gazed at each other's eyes, when Logan's sadistic grin suddenly shifted back to a friendly smile.

"Well done Buttercup. I knew you could do it." He said.

"what!" Jaune was shocked. the guy that talked about killing him and his friends just a while ago was now praising him. He wondered what happened, then realization hit him. "You were just pretending?"

"I'm one hell of an actor, aren't I?" Logan said, picking himself. "Cmon, did you really thing I could do something like that to my friends."

"But… you're eyes. Why do they have so many different colors? How is that even possible?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, that's something I need you not to speak about to anyone. Can you do that for me?" Logan asked, receiving a nod. He wasn't ready to fully reveal himself yet. "Now, about Cardin's blackmail issue. I believe I have a solution." He said, to which Jaune perked up in interest. Logan had heard about a trip that's going to be held at Forever Falls tomorrow so that students can gather tree sap, for … some reason. He didn't really understand it, but it worked in his favor. "For now do as he says. I will keep in touch with you through the scroll. Now let's go back to Beacon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings, niggas heard that? That's right, RWBY vol. 4 is upon us. And we got some nice shiny new outfits for the main cast. Unfortunately, that also means I gotta step up my game if I am to get this fic to the end of vol 3 in time before vol. 4. Holy hell. Without further ado let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Forever Fall.**

Forever Fall, one of the most gorgeous and peaceful locations in the world of Remnant. Tall trees, outfitted with gorgeous red leaves and breathtaking peaceful lakes and rivers. Small birds were happily chipping and flying over the trees. Rabbits, otters, frogs and other small animals were enjoying watching red leaves fall and land onto the waters. Nothing could disturb the peaceful sight.

"FUCKING HELL. THAT SEEMED LIKE SUCH A GREAT IDEA AT THE TIME!"

Almost nothing.

Jaune turned around to see Logan approaching him with an entire swarm of Rapier wasps around him. He was holding up an aura barrier around him so that he doesn't get stung. He also had his hair down and wasn't wearing his glasses as he figured hiding his eyes from Jaune is pointless now that he revealed them to him.

Logan stopped in front of Jaune and started coughing.

"Damn, I think I swallowed one. Hurry up and catch them. I don't know how longer I can hold this barrier up." He urged Jaune. The knight nodded and proceeded to catch them in a box. Once he was done, he gave Logan a thumbs up, signaling that he caught enough. Logan put on a sadistic smirk that scared Jaune, reminding him of yesterday night. "Now stand back buttercup". Jaune nodded and stepped backwards.

Logan put down the barrier and immediately after unleashed electrical surges from his entire body, frying the remaining wasps into charcoal, all while laughing like a maniac. Jaune had to shield his eyes from the display before him. Once he was done, Logan started cheering.

"Oooohyeeaaaahh, you though you can mess with me, ME. Whose laughing now bitches. Woohooo." Logan started dancing onto what remained of the fried wasps and laughing while Jaune was sweatdropping.

"So, Cardin had you gather these bugs? He's obviously planning something." Logan said to Jaune as they settled down near a lake.

"I still can't believe you persuaded Glynda to let us get here before the expedition has even begun." Jaune said.

"Yeah" Logan checked his scroll. "We have an hour before they get here"

Silence filled the atmosphere as everything returned to being peaceful.

"So…" Logan began, trying to break the silence "… You ever wondered why we're here?"

"Uh… what?"Jaune was confused.

"Just a little joke. I just tried to strike up a conversation."

"Well then, let's have one about your eyes. Why are they multicolored? Are you wearing eye lenses?"

"No. The reason they're like that is because I'm not from around here."

"Then which of the other kingdoms do you come from?"

"Iain't from any of the kingdoms."

"You mean to tell me you're born in the inhabitable Grimm infested locations of Remnant."

"No. I'm not from Remnant at all."

"I'm really confused now."

"Look, I'm something like an alien to your planet. I come from a different world. One that is connected to Remnant through a link. Though the link is inaccessible to living beings, so I'm not exactly sure how I got here. That's all you need to know for now."

"Ok, I think I got it."

"Great. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah. This is all too weird, but I'm willing to believe you."

"Thanks, buttercup."

After about an hour they could hear Glynda's voice from the other side of the lake and could see her and the students passing behind a line of trees.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Logan said "Cardin will probably have you throw a jar of sap at someone and then open the box of wasps so they sting the crap outta that person. I will follow and observe from the top of the trees. When I give you a signal through the scroll, you throw the sap at Cardin instead and I will throw this knife at the box to break it and release the bastards." He pulled out a knife from his pants.

"Um, where did you get that?"

"Uuhhh,… doesn't matter. Now go."

Jaune complied and went to join the others while he put on his glasses, climbed a tree and started jumping from branch to branch, high enough so they don't hear was walking with team CRDL throughout the trip with Pyrrha turning around to spare him glances from time to time. Eventually they reached the destination and Glynda instructed them to gather sap from the trees. Logan sat on a thick branch and watched Jaune do all the work for his 'friends', while they were chilling in a circle.

When he was done, team CRDL took him to a clearing, where the others of team JNPR were still gathering sap. Logan was amazed at how fast Jaune had managed to get that much sap, but had to move in position. He looked around for a high tree that was far enough so they don't notice him when he throws the knife, but still close enough to actually hit the box. When he found the ideal three he started making his way to it.

In the mean time, Cardin shoved one of the jars into Jaune's hands.

"Hit her with the sap. Either that, or I'm gonna have a chat with Goodwitch and you will be on the first airship out of beacon." He commanded.

Jaune nodded and got into a position to throw the sap at Pyrrha. ' _anytime now Logan.'_ He screamed in his mind, but was relieved when his scroll went off in his pants.

"No." he yelled, throwing the jar at Cardin, smashing it into his chestplate. Further on top of the tree, Logan put down his scroll and aimed the knife. He threw it and watched it soar through the air towards the box. Jaune also watched it with amazement as it hit the box…

…by the handle, bouncing off of it. His smile dropped and he laughed sheepishly as Cardin shrugged it off and ordered his teammates to beat up the knight.

' _Damn, I guess sensei Mindus wasn't joking around when he said I suck at throwing shit.'_ Logan sweatdropped. _'I better do something fast.'_ He started making his way towards them, but a mighty roar shook the trees, causing him to fall off.

Once he got up and dusted himself off, Logan looked around to determine the direction to Jaune. Fortunately, he saw Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha go after him, so he decided to follow them.

The girls came into the clearing and saw Cardin on the ground with an Ursa Major approaching him. The bear raised its claw and brought it down towards the wounded brute, only for it to be blocked by a shield, Jaune's shield. Weiss was ready to help him.

"Wait" Pyrrha stopped her.

Jaune pushed off the claw and send a swing with his sword, wounding the Ursa and pushing it back. It swung at Jaune, slamming the claw into the ground, but he rolled away. It swung again, the knight jumping over it, but was then caught midair by another swing and knocked back. However he got up and charged again, but got swiped away once more.

Jaune got up again and checked his scroll, to see that his aura is in the red as the bear approached him. They both charged at each other. Pyrrha decided it was time to help Jaune, raised her hand and activated her semblance – polarity, coating it in dark aura. But before her semblance can reach his shield, someone grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned around to face Logan.

"He can do this" Logan said with a smile on his face. Pyrrha was worried, but complied and let her hand down.

Jaune was about to clash with the Ursa Major and to the onlookers it seemed like his doom. That was, until his shield was coated with large and powerful aura. With the help of his aura, Jaune managed to not only completely block the claw, but also smash it down, trapping it into the ground. While the Grimm struggled to free its arm, the knight climbed up it. He jumped off of its shoulder and brought down a powerful aura-infused slash, splitting the Ursa in two vertically.

"Wow, how did you know he could do it?" Weiss asked Logan. Pyrrha and Ruby also waiting for his answer.

"Well" Logan scratched his neck. "I taught him a few tricks yesterday."

"How? He said he didn't want anyone's help." Pyrrha asked.

"I forced him, but it had to be done." Logan answered, feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't be ashamed" Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "You just saved his life, I'm sure he'll be grateful." Then she turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss stopped her.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said. Logan and Pyrrha looked at each other and smiled.

"We could do that,…" Logan started.

"…Or perhaps we can just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha finished. Ruby and Weiss agreed and turned to leave, but stopped to look at Logan, noticing he's not following them.

"I'll stay here for a while." He answered before they could even ask. "Tell Glynda that. I'm sure she will understand." They nodded and left.

After Jaune dealt with Cardin, he was approached by his fellow blonde.

"You did great, buttercup. Sorry I kind of messed up there, it was awkward as hell." Logan apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I managed to pull it through because of what you taught me yesterday. I really appreciate it." Jaune said.

"The others are waiting for you. You should go. I'll be back later." Logan said. The knight nodded and left.

For a minute there, Cardin thought he was screwed and that he would be castrated, or worse, for what he did to Jaune, but was confused when Logan just stopped in the center of the clearing and for a minute just stood still, staring into the sky. He quickly went to leave with the rest of the student, lest the blonde decides he forgot his punching bag to practice.

Once Logan was alone, he took of his sunglasses, still staring into the sky.

"You can come out now." He suddenly said.

A lone figure emerged from behind a tree, its long sky blue hair swaying from side to side.

"Demus" Logan Acknowledged.

"SURPRISE MOTHERF-."

"No surprise here. I already knew you were there."

"Well, bet you didn't expect to see me."

"Actually, I did. I already knew Cilen is here on Remnant, so you wouldn't be far behind."

"Ok then, you're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Not really. I know why Argus send you here."

"Damn it man. Why won't you let me have my moment?" Demus grunted in irritation.

"Because you suck at having your moment." Logan yelled back.

"You're probably right. I guess it's because I have no lack of skill I need to compensate for." Demus grinned widely. Logan ignored the bunch of "OOOOOOH" noises, probably coming from nearby Grimm.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Just taking a stroll, thinking about old times." The bluenette approached him "Remember Agila? We used to have so much fun. Beating up monsters, punishing sinners, whooping each other's asses."

"It was good till it lasted. I was asking why are you here, right now. Argus sent you to kill me I presume."

Demus began to laugh. "After what you've done to Mindus, he won't just let it go. We both know him Agila." Logan nodded. Demus looked back towards where he came from. "When we used the Nexus, it malfunctioned, splitting us and sending us to a different part of this continent. Guess the tower needs more work than Argus thought."

"The Nexus?" Logan asked with a shocked expression. ' _Is that a gateway of some sort.'_

"Yeah" Demus grinned. "A huge tower that would modify the link that connects Paradise with this planet, allowing living beings to travel through it. It has been in construction even before your desertion from the order. The construction was held in top secret by the principalities under Argus' command. As of now it still not finished, but we managed to use it early to transport a few people here. As the development goes on, the Nexus transportation capacity will drastically increase."

Logan paled. ' _When it's finished, they would be able to transport their entire forces through the link. Wonderful!'_

"Say, Agila!" Demus called out, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. "Neither Argus, nor Cilen are around here. In fact there's no one in a good distance away aside from those gothic wannabe beasts. What do you say we drop the 'me hunting you for your crimes and you running away like a bitch' stuff for this encounter and just spar for a bit, like we used to. I'm feeling very nostalgic." As he said that, he got into his battle stance. Logan stared at him for a bit, then sighed and got into his.

Both charged at each other, their fists clashing together, causing an electrical shockwave that cracked the ground between them. Then a furious exchange of punches and kicks happened. Logan blocked a left hook and send a punch to the gut, staggering Demus. He followed with a roundhouse kick, but Demus caught him and using his wind powers to enhance his strength, flipped him over, smashing his face into the ground and creating a small crater.

"Spending so much time with mortals must have hindered your skills" Demus mocked. Logan responded by smashing a lightning infused fist into him, sending him through a boulder. Demus grinned and went on the offensive again, continuing the destructive fight.

At one point it became so intense, they were moving like blurs, creating shockwaves whenever they clash and obliterating trees, boulders, Grimm and pretty much anything else unfortunate enough to be in their path.

Demus threw a tree at Logan, who jumped over it and attempted a dropkick, but he backflipped away. Then Demus charged with a kick of his own. Logan blocked it and both send each other straight punches, each catching the fist of the other with their other hands. Their foreheads slammed together, creating another more intense shockwave as they both struggled to overcome the other for quite a bit.

"Good job mate. I really needed that." Demus said, using his wind powers to unleash a wave that pushed away Logan, thought the blonde managed to keep his balance. "Guess I'll be seeing you next time." He laughed loudly and disappeared into a blur. After recovering from their fight, Logan looked around to see a good portion of what was once a gorgeous forest now razed to the ground.

"Holy crap, we didn't even go all out." He chuckled and left for Beacon, all the while wondering how he will explain to Ozpin and Glynda why Forever Falls now suddenly looks like oversized Goliaths went through it.

* * *

 **Ok, that was kind of a sloppy written fight between Logan and Demus. I apologize for that. Their next fight will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Inner conflicts**

It was a very busy week for Ozpin. With the Vytal Festival coming, he had more paperwork to fill out than usual. However, it had to be delayed when some much more urgent matters came – his coffee machine broke,… again. Fortunately, he managed to get it fixed and fill the paperwork's in time. Now all that was left was to sort them into order. He had about three hours till Glynda usually wakes up and arrives, so he decided he had enough time to fill another mug of coffee and relax for a bit before getting to work.

 _Ding!_

Or not. The headmaster paled and started frantically trying to sort the papers. He glanced towards the elevator when he heard the doors opening, but instead of his assistant, out came his trusty agent Logan. Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief. That didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Something wrong headmaster?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. I was fully expecting Glynda to walk in instead." Admitted Ozpin. Logan glanced towards the pile of paperwork.

"I'm afraid you've got a much bigger problem than Glynda right now."

"Do I now?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I told you about Paradise and the Archangel Order?" Logan asked. Ozpin nodded. "Well I just recently learned they're creating means to transport their entire forces to Remnant. When that happens, they will probably wage a war against all of humanity and faunus. I'm not exactly sure when that will happen, but we must assemble forces and be ready, or we will get murderstomped by the angels of Paradise."

Ozpin paled. Ozpin never pales, unless he gets on Glynda's bad side or the safety of his precious cup and coffee is at risk. Which means that this was a serious matter indeed.

"Well, that is indeed troubling." He said. "But we can't do anything at the moment. I'm going to have to request a meeting with General Ironwood of Atlas military and another agent of mine. Then we'll discuss the matter. Thank you for the information Mr. Lopus. Is anything else?"

"No sir." Logan answered.

"Good. Then you should go and enjoy the Vytal Festival. If what you're saying proves to be true, then our peace will be ruined when the Paradise invasion on our world breaks out. So let's savor it while we can." Ozpin said, going back to sorting the paperwork. Logan nodded and left.

- _Vale docs-_

Team RWBY were walking through the streets of Vale. Weiss was admiring all the work people were putting on the decorations for the Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival. Oh, this is absolutely wonderful." She cheered.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said.

"How can you not smile. A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

Yang sighed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you." Weiss shushed her.

They arrived at the Vale docks, where a ship was just about to dock.

"Remind me again, why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Yang complained again.

"Ughh, they smell like fish." Ruby said, pinching her nose.

"I heard that students, visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she has the upper hand in the tournament." Blake called her out.

"Ugh, you can't prove that." Weiss shot back defensively, crossing her arms.

"Also, we agreed to wait for Logan here." Blake added.

"Speaking of Logan, what was up with him in the morning?" Ruby asked.

\- _flashback-_

Weiss decided that she should do her homework early in the morning while everyone else was still sleeping. The previous day Jaune had snuck into their room for whatever reason and tried to use their weapons, but ended up smashing the desk with Ruby's scythe, so the desk was out of the picture. So there she was, laying sprawled on her bed, sorting crystal dust for her homework when she heard a loud thud and the floor shook. She turned to the floor between her and Blake's bed to see something yellow and very hairy on it. Immediately she panicked and drew Myrtenaster at it. But once it stood up, she realized it was just Logan with a very bad case of morning hair, even worse than he was in the morning at Initiation day. Weiss wondered how his sunglasses haven't fallen of yet but brushed it off.

"Oh, morning Snowflake. What's with all these crystals? Are ya doing drugs again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Weiss was about to angrily retort, but managed to compose herself and ignored his second question.

"I'm doing the assignment of dust professor Peach has given me. I assume you haven't even started it. Have you?" Weiss said.

"Uhhh… what was dust again?"

Weiss facepawmed. ' _Of course he wouldn't even know.'_ She started explaining to Logan what dust is and how it is used. For her surprise, he didn't space out.

"Aha, I see. So this little thing…" Logan proceeded to snatch one of the crystals.

"Logan, WAIT!" Weiss tried to warn him to be careful, but was too late. As soon as the archangel brought the dust to his face for a better look, he froze with a shocked expression. Weiss poked him a couple of times, but he just stood there like a statue. "Great, what happened now?"

- _who knows where-_

Logan groaned and opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of nowhere, quite literally. There was nothing in sight, just darkness.

"The heck am I? and how did I end up here?" He tough at loud, rubbing his eyes to see if anything was wrong with them. "Is this what drugs does to ya?"

"I don't think so." A voice came behind him. He turned around to see something that left him shocked and mouth agape. In front of him on the ground sat his late mentor, Mindus.

"Sensei?... What?... How?" He started stuttering. Mindus laughed in amusement and gestured in front of him.

"Sit, Agila. I have something to tell you."

Logan nodded and sat across him, waiting for him to speak up. Mindus remained with closed eyes for a moment, then opened them ready to speak.

"I trust that mortals have told you most of what you need to know about dust."

"Umm, yeah. Weiss just explained it to me. She told me how it's gathered and how it's used."

"But did she tell you where it comes from?"

"Uhh… no. I don't believe so."

"You see, Agila. When an archangel dies, their remains become crystalized. The said crystal then ends up in the world of Remnant, where it breaks into million pieces and is buried deep in the ground. Those pieces are what mortals call 'dust'. Each crystal of dust holds some of the power of the deceased archangel's perspective element, until it is drained of said power. This particular dust that you made contact with was part of me."

- _back to Weiss-_

Weiss had woken up the rest of RWBY and now they are all circling the frozen archangel, wondering how to snap him back into reality.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. He just froze as soon as he brought the wind dust to his face." Weiss answered. Blake tried to remove the dust, but it wouldn't budge.

"Step aside partner. I got this." Yang declared, pushing Blake aside and gripping the dust. She started pulling, with the outcome being her hands slipping off and her falling on the ass. "Oh, now you made me angry, dust crystal." She prepared to blast the dust of Logan's hands with Ember Celica. Ruby, remembering how she used to open jars of pickles, hurried to stop her.

"Sis, that's not gonna help. You're only going to hurt him. There must be another way."

Yang started pondering, then an idea came to her. She closed the distance between the living statue, cocked her hand and delivered a hard punch to the testicles. Not even that solved the issue, as he continued to just stand there, not moving a muscle. Yang frowned.

"Ok, I'm out of ideas. Maybe we should call Goodwitch." She said.

- _back to Logan-_

Logan was discussing dust with his mentor when all the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his balls and hunched over, gripping them and groaning in pain.

"What the hell is happening? Why do my nuts hurt so much."

"It seems that something has assaulted your body in the physical world while your mind is here." Mindus explained.

Realisation struck Logan.

"GODDAMMIT TORCH!" He yelled. Mindus laughed softly.

"Now, while you're here, tell me my apprentice. Have you made any progress on unlocking the higher tier of true archangel?"

"Not yet. I don't even know if I can do it. I keep trying on and on, but nothing is happening."

"This is where the problem lies."

"Uhh, I don't understand sensei."

"Many before you have made the same mistake. They have trained, day and night, trying to unlock the true potential of the true archangel form. Lots of methods have been practiced in order of achieving said power, but none of them ever seem to work. You want to know why?" Mindus asked. Logan nodded. The deceased archangel took a deep breath and stared in the eyes of his apprentice. "Because Agila, you cannot improve your true archangel form into higher tiers. It will improve itself when the time comes. It might not ever happen, but you just have to believe and have faith."

Then an invisible force started pulling Logan away from his mentor.

"No. What's happening?" He frantically yelled.

"It seems our time is over." Mindus smiled. "Take care Agila. And remember. I will always be watching over you."

"NO! SENSEI! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" Logan screamed, but it was pointless.

Soon enough he was brought back into reality and opened his eyes to see the concerned expressions of team RWBY.

"Logan! You're back!" Ruby exclaimed and latched onto him, hugging him tightly. "please, don't ever scare us like that!"

Logan however, didn't answer. All the girls then noticed he had a very grim expression on his face, as if he saw someone dear die in front of him. He looked at his hand to see that the dust crystal was now completely empty of any power. He dropped it and brushed past them.

"Logan?" they all called after him.

"I'm just going out for a bit. Clear my head. Please, don't follow me." He turned to them.

"But we are going down to Vale and heading to the docks soon. Don't you want to join us?" Weiss said.

"I'll just meet you girls there." Logan said and closed the door right after. They tried to go after him, only to discover that he had vanished, just like he did when he first met three of them.

- _end of flashback-_

"He just left. Didn't even fix his hair. That's when you know something serious must have happened to him" Yang said.

"Does he even know where the docs are?" Blake asked.

"Woah" Ruby suddenly pointed at a dust shop, where a violent robbery seemed to have happened. The shop was blocked off and two detectives were doing an investigation. RWBY approached. "What happened here?" She asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He explained.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed.

Meanwhile, they overheard the conversation of the detectives.

"They left all the money again."

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I dunno. Ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss hmphed.

"What's your problem?" Blake confronted her.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Ruby joined in the conversation.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey, stop that faunus" They heard a voice shout from a direction of the docs. When they approached to see what happened, a blonde monkey tailed faunus jumped out of a ship and climbed onto a lamppost with a banana in his hand.

"You no good stowaway." The crew shouted at him.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway." He retorted back while peeling the banana and dodging a rock being thrown at him by the detectives that came to see what the scene was about.

"Get down from there this instant." One of them demanded, receiving a banana peel to the face in return. The faunus laughed, jumped from the lamppost and started running. As he passed team RWBY, he winked at Blake and disappeared past a corner with the detectives close behind his tail.

"Well, Weiss. You wanted to see the competition. And there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick, we have to observe him." Weiss said and ran after the faunus with the rest following behind.

When they ran past a corner, Weiss ran into someone and knocked both of them down. She looked up to see the faunus climb up a building with the detectives trying to climb after him.

When the monkey faunus got to the rooftop, he looked down to see his pursuers climbing the building as well. He turned around to run, but collided into someone and fell down.

"Sorry, banana breath." The person said, offering him a hand. He was a fellow blonde with shades and hair in a bun. The faunus took it. Once he got up, he was offered a blonde bro fist from the stranger, which he also took. In the meantime however, the detectives managed to climb to the rooftop, but both froze when they saw Logan.

"Hey, isn't that the wasted guy we saw at Junior's club a while ago that nearly trashed the building fighting some blonde girl." One asked the other. The other nodded.

"Yeah, we're definitely not getting paid enough for this shit. Let's get out of here." And then they ran back down.

' _What was that all about. I don't remember trashing a club.'_ Logan thought as he scratched his neck. "Well, Banana breath. Have you seen four gir-." He turned around to ask the faunus, but he was gone. He didn't need to though as he heard Blake and Weiss shouting at each other, but not near enough to understand them. ' _Sigh, did Snowflake accidentally eat Bowhead's tuna again?'_

He made his way to the source of the noise when he saw Ruby, Yang and some ginger haired girl with a red bow he doesn't recognize standing at the side and staring awkwardly at Blake and Weiss, who were having a heated conversation about White Fang, faunus, discrimination or sum shit like that. He made his way to the three.

"Hey Torch and Silver Eyes. Who's the new girl?" Logan called out, but was startled when the stranger suddenly jump in front of him.

"Sa-lu-tations! My name is Penny Polentina! Are you Ruby's friend too?" She introduced herself in a cheerful voice, the other two laughing awkwardly on the side.

"Uhh… yeah… I am." He said, not really knowing how to approach this particular girl. She gave him the creeps.

"Sensational! Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine! We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

"M-maybe later. Our gals seem to be causing quite the scene here." Logan said, looking at Weiss and Blake, who seemed like jumping on each other's throats any minute now. "What's this all about anyway?"

"Well, Weiss started talking crap about the White Fang and faunus in general and Blake got triggered for some reason." Yang explained.

"Well, let's take it back to Beacon. I'm sure they would stop the bickering by the time we arrive at our dorm."

- _timeskip-_

They didn't stop the bickering. If something, it escalated. Ruby, Yang and Logan were still standing awkwardly on the side.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" Weiss said. "It's because they've been at war with my family for year. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss I-" Ruby tried consoling her, but Weiss raised her tone, ignoring Ruby.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss said in venom. "It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted, only to then realize that she just blew her cover. Weiss stepped away from her with a shocked expression. She looked around, seeing Ruby and Yang do the same. Logan on the other hand was standing with an unreadable expression. She panicked and bolted out of the room, ignoring Ruby's plead to come back. Logan then turned to Weiss.

"Snowflake, remember that one conversation we had on the day after initiation?" He asked her. Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and instead decided to stare at the floor. Yang and Ruby shot questioning gases at Logan, but he ignored them and opted to go after Blake.

Blake was sitting on a bench, gathering her thoughts. A minute earlier she met Sun and he invited her to go to a café at Vale. Said he would be waiting her at the Bullheads for the city. She stood up and was about to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to Logan, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Why are you hiding the fact that you're a faunus?" He asked her. Blake stared at him for a bit and took a deep breath.

"Because I want to be noticed for who I am, not what I am. Because of humans like Weiss and Cardin." She answered.

"Good point. But it's a very bad idea to hide from your teammates, your family, as you might lose their thrust. Thrust me, I would know." Logan said. Blake got angry again.

"How would you know? Do you even know what it's like to be a faunus?" She asked with venom in her tone while poking his chest with a finger.

"Because I'm making the same mistake as we speak. And I might not know what it's like to be a faunus, but do you know what it's like to be something that is considered only a belief?"

"I don't understand. What are you on about?"

Logan slowly took off his glasses and revealed his rainbow-colored irises to her. Blake stood frozen, staring at them.

"I'm not a human. Nor am I a faunus." He said, which shocked the faunus even more and she took a step back.

"If you're neither, then what are you?" She slowly asked.

' _welp, there goes nothing.'_ He took a momen _t_ to sigh and looked back at her amber orbs. "I'm an Angel."


End file.
